La Tulipe
by Apriltaste
Summary: [EPILOG] Kau tau, kau telah menjeratku kedalam sejuta pesonamu. Tolong, bertanggung jawablah atas semua rasa berdebar yang telah kau ciptakan di dalam dadaku. -Oh Sehun. OH SEHUN/LUHAN/HUNHAN/GS/ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS/ROMANCE/HURT/ANGST.
1. PROLOG

**La Tulipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS**

 _ **For HunHan Month**_

.

.

 **PROLOG**

.

.

 _Kau tahu, dari awal kau telah menjeratku kedalam_

 _Sejuta pesona yang kau miliki_

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **-Sehun-**_

Pagi itu merupakan salah satu hari tersibuk yang akan menghiasi hidupku, Kau berdiri diantara jajaran para calon sekretaris yang lain. Dengan kemeja putih dan rok span hitam, rambut panjang kecoklatan yang kau miliki tergulung rapi dengan beberapa anak rambut yang jatuh membingkai wajah kecil milikmu. Kau sangat cantik, ku akui itu. Tapi sayang, didetik pertama kau tak berhasil menarik perhatianku sama sekali. Pada awalnya, kau tampak seperti para wanita yang lain.

Hingga pada akhirnya, kau mengenalkan siapa namamu dan bercerita bagaimana tentang latar belakang dirimu begitupula keluargamu berasal.

Kau terus tersenyum dengan sorot mata yang indah, bulu mata lentik itu membuatku sedikit teralih padamu. Mendengarkan bagaimana suaramu yang ternyata mengalun sangat merdu didalam gendang telinga milikku.

Pada detik selanjutnya, Aku tertarik padamu.

Setelahnya, di hari berikutnya kau terpilih menjadi sekretarisku. Cukup sulit bukan menjadi seorang sekretaris Direktur Utama ? tapi sesulitnya kau mengatur seluruh jadwal yang ku miliki, sesulitnya kau menata ratusan kertas yang berserakan diatas meja kerjaku dan sesulitnya kau mengambil tumpukan berkas yang terletak pada rak paling atas. Ku tahu, kau tak pernah mengeluh sedikitpun.

Bahkan, kau selalu tersenyum padaku disaat aku terus membentakmu karena kesalahan kecil yang kau lakukan. Kau selalu memberikan sebuah senyuman lembut padaku ketika aku merasakan beratnya beban yang terasa pada pundakku membuatku tersadar jika kau adalah seseorang yang mampu membangkitkan semangatku, dan tanpa ku minta kau langsung menghampiriku untuk membantu segala pekerjaan yang tak dapat ku atasi sendirian.

Sekali lagi, aku tertarik padamu.

Setiap siang, kau selalu bertanya padaku tentang menu makan siang yang kuinginkan. Kau bahkan tampak seperti ibuku, tak membiarkanku melewati jam makan siang tanpa sesuap nasi.

Dan di sore hari, kau selalu menungguku selesai dengan berkas-berkas itu. Walaupun kau tak pernah menungguku didalam ruangan, tapi aku tahu kau selalu menungguku di depan gedung perusahaan dengan kepala tertunduk.

Setiap sore, kau memastikan aku pulang dengan mengendarai mobil hitam milikku. Setelahnya, aku melihat sebuah senyuman cerah dari balik kaca spion yang terarah padaku. Aku tahu, kau mengkhawatirkanku.

Hari demi hari berlanjut.

Kau memberanikan diri untuk pertama kalinya, berbicara padaku tentang hal pribadi. Tentang segala pikiran yang memenuhi kepala kecilmu itu.

Kau selalu berkata padaku, tentang bagaimana menjaga pola makan dan istirahat yang cukup. Bahkan sekarang, di setiap pagi aku menemukan sebotol vitamin yang akan mengawali hariku di atas meja kerja itu. Menggantikan secangkir kopi hitam yang selalu kuteguk di setiap pagi.

Kau manis.

Luhan, itulah sebuah nama yang selalu membuat hatiku bergetar dalam diam. Luhan, sebuah nama yang dimiliki oleh seorang wanita yang luar biasa untukku. Luhan, sebuah nama yang selalu mengalun merdu dalam rongga hatiku. Luhan, itu namamu bukan ?

Dan Luhan.

Tolong bertanggung jawablah atas semua perasaan ini. Segala perasaan yang tiba-tiba muncul tanpa kusadari. Sebuah perasaan yang mampu menggetarkan hatiku hingga pada titik yang paling dalam.

Sebuah perasaan yang menurutku ini sangat aneh.

Kau tahu tentang rasa ini ? Rasa yang tiba-tiba menghangat pada dasar hatiku ketika kau tersenyum padaku ketika memberikan beberapa berkas yang harus kukerjakan.

Rasa yang menggelitik dari dasar perutku ketika dengan lembut suaramu mengalun memanggil namaku.

Dan Tolong, jangan panggil aku dengan formal. Cukup dengan Sehun. Aku menyukainya.

Yang ku tahu sekarang, Minggu hingga bulan telah berganti.

Aku ingin mengutarakan perasaan ini, perasaan yang benar-benar tak dapat ku bendung lagi. Sebuah perasaan yang selalu meluap-luap ketika melihatmu tersenyum dengan binar indah yang menghiasi kedua kelopak coklat itu.

Luhan, kau tahu bukan ?

Aku bukan seorang lelaki romantis yang akan mengajakmu melihat indahnya sang malam dengan beberapa alunan lagu klasik-romantis yang akan membuatmu tersenyum dengan debaran yang indah.

Luhan, kau tahu bukan ?

Aku hanyalah seorang Oh Sehun. Seorang lelaki pengecut yang memendam perasaannya hingga sang bulan terus berganti. Seorang lelaki yang membiarkanmu merasakan bagaimana berjuang sendiri.

Luhan..

Maafkan aku yang menahanmu hingga lebih dari waktu seharusnya untuk pulang kerumah. Tunggu sebentar lagi, hingga aku menyelesaikan goresan tinta terakhir pada kertas ini. Cukup duduk disitu, pada sudut sofa yang berada didepanku.

Tolong jangan tatap aku dengan wajah seperti itu. Kau benar-benar membuat nyaliku sedikit menciut. Aku tahu, dimatamu aku hanya seorang atasan yang tak memliki ekspresi sama sekali. Aku tahu, aku hanya seorang atasan yang jarang berbicara ataupun tersenyum.

Tapi apakah kau tahu ?

Aku selalu tersenyum ketika malam menjelang, tersenyum ketika melihatmu dan bertemu denganmu didalam bayangku.

Sekarang, apakah aku salah jika aku mengutarakan perasaan ini ? perasaan ingin memilikimu, perasaan ingin membuatmu bahagia, perasaan yang ingin selalu melihat senyuman itu dan perasaan yang selalu menganggumimu disetiap hembus nafasku.

Aku mencintaimu Luhan.

Maukah kau terus berada disisiku ? untuk menjadi pendamping hidupku ?

.

.

.

.

 _ **-Luhan-**_

Hari itu, aku memutuskan untuk melamar menjadi sekretaris disebuah perusahaan raksasa. Perusahaan yang sangat berpengaruh dalam kehidupan ekonomi negara ini.

Hanya dengan sebuah setelan sederhana aku telah berdiri didalam ruangan ini, bersama para tiga wanita lainnya. Hingga menyisakanku sendiri untuk melakukan sebuah _interview_ pekerjaan.

Entah, apakah nasibku ini bisa dikatakan sial ? aku terduduk dengan kaku di depanmu. Kau yang sebelumnya mengenalkan diri sebagai Oh Sehun. Seorang Direktur Utama pemilik perusahaan dengan gedung puluhan lantai ini.

Kau membawaku kesebuah ruangan lain, menggiringku untuk duduk disalah satu kursi yang langsung berhadapan dengan sebuah meja besar yang terdapat papan nama milikmu. Cukup menjelaskanku tentang siapa pemilik ruangan itu.

Oh Sehun. Sebuah nama yang terukir di papan nama keramik itu. Kau muda, sangat tampan dengan garis wajah tegas itu dan tubuh tinggi proposional. Pantas saja, kau dielu-elukan oleh para wanita diluar sana. Sepertinya, kau benar-benar titisan dari seorang Dewa.

Aku menegakkan tubuhku ketika mendengar suara beratmu yang cukup mengintimidasi. Tipikal seorang pemimpin.

Kau memulai _interview_ ini. Hanya ada kau dan diriku didalam ruangan yang kuyakini lebih besar dari kamarku yang berada dirumah.

Kau mulai bertanya tentang siapa namaku dan memintaku untuk bercerita bagaimana latar belakang keluargaku selama ini.

Tak banyak yang kuceritakan. Aku hanya seorang wanita biasa yang sedang mencari peruntungan di Negara ini berbekal gelar sarjana ekonomi yang kumiliki dari Negara asalku.

Kau cukup terkejut ketika mendengarku jika aku hanya hidup sendirian pada Negara asing ini. Aku melihat keterkejutan itu dari gerak tubuhmu yang sedikit menegang. Tak perlu bertanya, karena aku telah menjelaskan bagaimana caraku hidup di Negara ini. Dengan bekerja tentu saja, melamar menjadi sekretarismu adalah salah satunya.

 _Interview_ itu selesai setelah satu jam berlalu. Kau mempersilahkanku untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu. Mungkin, pertemuan ini bukan pertemuan yang spesial untuk kita berdua.

Tapi jika kau tahu, kau berhasil menggetarkan hatiku dengan tatapan matamu yang hitam dan dalam.

Dua Hari atau Tiga Hari mungkin telah berlalu.

Kau menghubungiku langsung melalui nomor pribadi yang kau miliki. Mengatakan padaku jika aku diterima untuk menjadi Sekretarismu. Aku sempat tak percaya, tapi setelahnya kau tahu ? aku meloncat kegirangan.

Dihari pertama, aku mencoba mengerahkan segala kemampuan terbaik yang kumiliki. Mencoba menjadi seorang sekretaris yang benar-benar ahli walaupun aku sendiri tahu jika ini merupakan pekerjaan yang paling sulit yang pernah kulakukan.

Tapi, hari telah berganti menjadi minggu. Berulang kali aku melakukan kesalahan, hampir setiap hari aku mendengar geraman kemarahan yang tercipta darimu. Bahkan, bukan hanya sebuah geraman kau juga sempat membentakku hingga membuatku menahan buliran air yang bersiap jatuh dari kedua kelopakku.

Kau jahat. Tapi aku tetap menyukaimu.

Berulang kali pula aku menunduk untuk meminta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar ceroboh. Tapi, terimakasih karena kau masih dengan sabar mengajariku bagaimana menjalankan tugas dengan baik.

Kau tipe lelaki yang irit bicara ternyata, lelaki dingin tanpa ekspresi sama sekali.

Tapi ku tahu, jika sebenarnya kau adalah lelaki yang penuh dengan kehangatan dan kelembutan.

Jika aku boleh mengatakannya. Aku telah jatuh cinta denganmu, Oh Sehun.

Kau tahu bagaimana aku menikmati perasaan ini ? Selalu bertanya padamu tentang menu makan siang walaupun kuyakin seratus persen jika aku menganggu waktumu. Tapi nyatanya, kau tetap menjawab segala pertanyaan konyolku tentang makan siang.

Dan maafkan aku jika setiap sore aku selalu menanggumu dengan tumpukan berkas itu. Aku hanya tak ingin kau terlihat lelah, aku tak ingin kau memikul beban itu sendirian. Kau seorang manusia Sehun, bukan mesin yang selalu menggoreskan tinta hitam itu diatas lembaran putih yang setiap harinya memenuhi meja kerjamu.

Dan jangan ragu untuk meminta bantuanku, aku akan selalu berada disampingmu. Membantumu dengan segala usaha yang kubisa.

Tak terasa sudah selama ini aku berada disekitarmu, minggu telah berganti bulan.

Aku tetap menunggumu disini, menunggumu agar pulang kerja dengan selamat.

Tanpa kau tahu, aku selalu berdiri didepan gedung untuk melihatmu berlalu dengan kendaraan roda empat hitam metalik itu. Dan tersenyum ketika kau melewatiku dengan pelan. Aku bersyukur kau tampak selalu baik-baik saja.

Suatu hari tiba,

Dengan helaan nafas yang berat aku memberanikan diri untuk berbicara padamu. Berbicara tentang segala hal yang menurutku pribadi. Mengeluarkan segala pikiran yang setiap harinya memenuhi kepalaku ini.

Maafkan aku jika aku terlalu lancang, kau boleh memecatku setelah ini.

Karena, siang itu dengan beraninya aku terus merecokimu dengan segala kebutuhan tubuh akan pola makan dan istirahat yang teratur. Karena aku benar-benar tak ingin melihat kantung mata yang menggantung di bawah kelopakmu itu. Aku benci tentang keadaanmu yang selalu pulang dengan larut malam.

Sekali lagi, aku benci melihatmu sakit dan tak akan membiarkanmu jatuh merasakan sakit.

Mungkin ini adalah tindakan bodohku yang kesekian kalinya.

Dengan lancang mengganti cangkir kopi pahit yang setiap pagi tersaji diatas meja kerjamu itu dengan sobotol vitamin yang selalu kubawa. Maafkan aku.

Dan kau, terus menerimanya walaupun kau tahu aku yang menggantinya. Terus meminum vitamin itu disetiap pagi tanpa memprotes apa yang telah kulakukan. Kau menerimanya tanpa memberikan sebuah tatapan tajam atau aneh lagi padaku.

Semuanya masih sama, aku tetap menjadi seorang sekretaris utukmu sang Direktur Utama. Dan aku masih memanggilmu dengan formal, seperti halnya para karyawan yang bekerja pada gedung ini.

Tapi di sore itu.

Dengan langkah tegas kau mengampiriku yang masih berkutat dengan pekerjaan. Kau datang keruangan milikku yang terletak berseberangan dengar ruangan kebesaran milikmu. Kau memintaku untuk menunggumu sore nanti.

Setelah semua pekerjaanku selesai, dengan setengah hati yang ragu aku membawa langkahku untuk memasuki ruangan kerjamu. Tentu saja dengan debaran-debaran tak karuan yang diciptakan oleh jantungku.

Aku melihatmu masih berkutat dengan segala berkas, suara beratmu membuatku sedikit tersadar jika aku masih mematung di ambang pintu. Kau mempersilahkanku untun duduk disofa yang terletak berseberangan dengan meja kerjamu.

Aku hanya patuh, dan menunggumu dengan diam disana. Memandangmu dengan sebuah senyuman halus yang hanya dapat kusadari. Kau terlihat lebih jauh lebih tampan sekarang. Kulihat, kau menutup berkas itu setelah menggoreskan tinta hitam disana.

Mata tajam milikmu seolah mengulitiku juga sekarang, kau bangkit dari tempat duduk itu dan berjalan meghampiriku kemudian. Aku benar-benar bingung dengan sikapmu sekarang. Kau secara tiba-tiba menunduk didepanku, menahan seluruh berat tubuhmu dengan kedua lutut milikmu tepat didepanku, memposisikannya agar sejajar denganku. Aku hanya terdiam tak bisa melakukan apapun, benar-benar tubuhku tak bisa digerakkan. Bagaikan sebongkah es yang siap mencair sekarang.

Senyuman itu, bahkan aku baru melihatnya sekarang. Kau sosok Sehuh yang berbeda sekarang.

Kau tersenyum padaku dengan sebelah tangan yang membuka sebuah kotak kecil.

Setelahnya, apa yang kulihat benar-benar membuatku ingin menangis sekarang. Disana, sebuah benda berbentuk lingkaran terpasang rapi dengan satu permata indah yang menghiasi nya. Dengan satu tarikan nafas pula, kau mengatakan hal yang tak pernah terduga di dalam hidupku. Kau menatapku dengan dalam mencoba meyakinkanku tentang semua apa yang telah kau ucapkan.

Aku percaya padamu.

Kepala kecilku ini kubawa mengangguk dengan perlahan atas jawaban dari pertanyaan yang kau berikan. Bahkan aku tak sempat berpikir jika ini terlalu cepat. Hanya saja, aku juga benar-benar tak dapat lagi membendung segala luapan perasaan ini. Aku bahagia sekarang, sangat bahagia.

Aku mencintaimu.

Aku mau menikah denganmu Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Halo guys ! Yuri balik with new story ! hehe..

Jadi disini kita ada project buat HunHan month. Gausah dijelasin karena pasti endingnya bisa ditebak dari judul projectnya. Berdoa aja yang baik-baik biar berakhir bahagia /bhaks/

Tau kok ini dikit, soalnya ini PROLOG haha..

Nah kenapa Yuri ga update One Day ? Please cek ig : Apriltaste

Yuri update barengan **lolipopsehun, Pinkypengu, dan sehooney.**

But, disini kita; **Apriltaste** dan **sehooney** jadi pembuka buat Project April. Jadi tunggu project dari Author lainnya ya :*

Yuri kasih bocoran deh buat jadwalnya :

 **Minggu 1 : sehooney, Apriltaste**

 **Minggu 2 : Ramyoon, BeibiEXOl**

 **Minggu 3 : BabyAeryHHS,Arthur Kim, Hunhanslays, BaekbeeLu**

 **Minggu 4 : HHS Hyuuga L, Summerlight92**

 **Minggu 5 : lolipopsehun, xiugarbaby**

Jangan lupa Review ya~

Udah ya, see you again :*

 _ **-Keep the faith-SL-**_


	2. Chapter 1

**La Tulipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS**

 _ **For HunHan Month**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Karena kau seperti tulip, memiliki berjuta arti._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Raina.._

 _Ya Ayah.._

 _Kemarilah, aku ingin bercerita tentang Ibumu._

 _Ibu ?_

 _Ya, seorang wanita yang telah mengijinkanmu melihat dunia dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya._

 _Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan._

 **Seoul 2017**

Sinar hangat sang dewa matahari kembali menyapa, menghiasi setiap sudut kehidupan manusia yang terus berputar. Hiruk pikuk keramaian mulai terdengar di kota ini, tanda kehidupan manusia telah dimulai kembali. Semilir lembut dari sang angin tak menghalangi mereka untuk melakukan rutinitas mereka di pagi hari yang cerah. Bahkan sepasang burung gereja telah ikut bernyanyi untuk menyambut datangnya sang pagi, mengiringi sebuah kesibukan yang terjadi pada Gereja di seberang sana, kesibukan yang akan mengantarkan sepasang anak manusia membuka lembaran baru didalam hidup mereka.

Tampak disana, beragam manusia silih berganti keluar masuk dengan langkah cepat. Beberapa laki-laki menggunakan setelan mahal miliknya dengan sepasang _fantofel_ yang mengkilap, sedangkan para wanita tak ingin kalah. Mereka menggunakan beragam _dress_ terbaik untuk hari ini dengan _hells_ berkilauyang menunjang penampilan mereka. Pada lorong Gereja, terlihat dua orang wanita dengan _dress_ berwarna senada. Sebuah warna _Peach_ yang melambangkan keanggunan, menggambarkan sebuah kelembutan. Mereka berjalan dengan langkah ringan, senyuman yang terus terpancar pada wajah cantik mereka seolah cukup memberikan jawaban jika mereka juga merasa bahagia pada hari ini.

Wanita dengan rambut hitam yang digulung itu membawa rangkaian bungan pengantin. Rangkaian yang terdiri dari beberapa tangkai tulip merah dan beberapa tangkai tulip putih ia bawa dengan hati-hati. Takut jika rangkaian itu rusak secara tiba-tiba. Di sampingnya seorang wanita lainnya membawa sebuah kotak panjang berwarna _silver_ dengan label ternama yang terukir jelas pada atas kotak. Kedua wanita itu berjalan hingga berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besar berwarna putih dengan ukiran emas yang menghiasinya. Mereka saling melemparkan senyum sebelum memutar knop pintu dengan hati-hati. Setelahnya pintu itu terbuka dengan lebar, membuat mereka membawa langkahnya untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Sebuah pancaran cahaya berwarna putih menghiasi seluruh ruangan itu, seorang wanita cantik bak sang dewi duduk di tengah ruangan. Wanita itu memakai sebuah gaun pengantin indah dengan ekor yang terjuntai panjang, rambut coklat madunya ditata terurai dengan make up natural yang memoles wajah cantiknya membuatnya tampak bersinar hari ini. Wanita dengan bibir merah itu terus tersenyum ketika beberapa _bridesmaid_ yang membantunya menggodanya berulang kali hingga membuat rona merah muda samar yang muncul dikedua pipi putihnya, ia sangat cantik. Sungguh cantik.

"Ini Bungamu." Seseorang yang sedari tadi menatapnya dengan penuh senyum mengulurkan rangkaian itu padanya. Wanita yang menjadi Ratu hari ini pun tersenyum dengan gumaman terimakasih yang dapat didengar oleh lawan bicaranya. Wanita tadi yang membawa rangkaian itu tertunduk, mencoba merapikan beberapa titik gaun yang terlihat tak beraturan.

Wanita lainnya yang memegang kotak panjang itu masih berdiri disampingnya, kemudian berlajan dan terduduk di depan sang Ratu. Kotak itu ia buka perlahan, di dalam sana terlihat sepasang _hells_ berwarna putih dengan ujung lancip yang indah. Membuat semua wanita diliputi rasa iri ketika melihat bagaimana indahnya _hells_ itu. Sang _bridesmaid_ hanya tersenyum ketika melihatnya, kemudian mengambil sepasang sepatu itu dengan tenang dan memasangkannya dengan lembut pada kaki jenjang milik Ratunya.

"Terimakasih Baekhyun." Sang Ratu tersenyum ketika sepasang hells itu telah menghiasi kedua kaki indah miliknya. Baekhyun, wanita yang memasangkan _hells_ nya itu membalas senyumannya. Ia kembali memainkan rangkaian bunga yang berada di genggamannya, menghirup aroma harumnya yang dapat menenangkan rasa gugup yang tercipta di dalam dadanya.

"Kenapa harus Tulip Merah dan Putih ?" Wanita yang tadi membawa bunga itu –Kyungsoo- bertanya hingga membuat para wanita lainnya didalam ruangan pengantin itu teralih padanya.

"Karena Merah adalah Cinta dan Putih adalah Kemurnian." Ratu itu tersenyum dengan binar kebahagiaan yang terlihat dalam sorot kedua mata indah miliknya. Membuat siapapun yang berada diruangan ini ikut tersenyum merasakan kebahagian yang telah dirasakan wanita itu.

Mereka saling meleparkan senyum satu sama lain, membuat candaan-candaan ringan yang dapat meringankan rasa gugup dari sang ratu. Diruangan itu, para wanita yang menggunakan _dress peach_ adalah para _bridesmaid_ yang juga para sahabat dari wanita dengan sepasang mata rusa itu. Mereka tampak bahagia karena wanita itu menjadi seseorang yang akhirnya menyusul gelar mereka sebagai seorang istri. Mereka juga ikut bahagia karena wanita itu telah memilih seorang pendamping yang sangat tepat.

Hingga pada akhirnya, semua senyuman mereka hilang ketika sebuah suara deritan pintu besar berwarna putih itu menyapa pendengaran mereka. Seseorang laki-laki berumur dengan rambut setengah memutih tampak berdiri diambang sana, lelaki itu menggunakan setelan hitam yang membuatnya tampak berwibawa. Dengan wajah hangat lelaki itu tersenyum. Menatap semua orang yang berada diruangan itu satu persatu dan berakhir menatap sang anak perempuannya yang berada di tengah-tengah para wanita itu.

"Sudah siap ? Upacara pemberkatan akan segera dilaksanakan."

.

.

.

.

Disebuah ruangan lain dengan altar putih yang tergelar indah, tampak beberapa para tamu undangan telah mengisi seluruh ruangan. Diujung altar sana didepan seorang Pendeta, seorang lelaki berdiri dengan tegap dan gagah. Lelaki itu menggunakan setelah putih gading miliknya, tampak dengan jelas lelaki itu berkali-kali menghembuskan nafasnya dengan perlahan mencoba menghalau rasa gugup yang telah membuat dadanya berdebar. Lelaki itu sangat tampan bak seorang Dewa Yunani pada masanya. Alis hitam miliknya dengan sorot mata setajam Elang, hidung dengan ujung lancip dan bibir tipis terbingkai garis rahang tajam miliknya. Rambut hitam kelamnya yang ditata keatas dengan postur tubuh tingginya membuatnya benar-benar digilai oleh kaum hawa diluar sana. Tapi, hanya satu hawa yang dapat meluluhkan hati dinginnya. Seorang wanita yang akan bersanding padanya di hadapan Tuhan saat ini.

Mata tajam itu berulang kali menatap sang Pendeta yang berdiri di didepannya. Pendeta itu hanya tersenyum, memaklumi bagaimana perasaan yang dirasakan lelaki muda itu. Hingga waktunya tiba, pintu besar diujung sana terbuka dengan perlahan. Menampakan seorang lelaki berumur tengah menggandeng wanita cantik dengan penutup kepala. Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika ia berhasil membalik badannya. Menatap sang pujaan hati yang semakin lama semakin mendekat kearahnya.

Jarak mereka semakin terkikis, hanya tersisa mungkin satu atau dua langkah kemudian, ayah dari sang wanita tersenyum kepada calon menantunya. Senyum seorang Ayah yang memberikan harta berharga dari dalam hidupnya.

"Ku Serahkan putriku padamu, Oh Sehun. Jaga dia baik-baik." Lelaki itu, menyerahkan sebelah tangan anak perempuannya yang menggenggam erat lengan miliknya, mengulurkannya kemudian kepada lelaki yang ia panggil Sehun.

Dengan senyuman yang tak luntur dari wajah tampan itu, Sehun dengan cekatan menggenggam tangan kecil itu mengisi rongga kosong dari tangan sang wanita dengan jemari miliknya. Membawanya berbalik untuk siap berjanji dihadapan Tuhan.

"Kau Oh Sehun, bersedia menerima Luhan untuk menjadi istrimu. Menjadi pendamping hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih dan sehat maupun sakit." Begitu lantunan yang dibacakan oleh sang Pendeta dihadapan sepasang mempelai.

"Ya, Saya bersedia." Sehun berhasil mengucapkannya dengan satu tarikan nafas miliknya.

Sang Pendeta itu beralih menatap sang mempelai wanita kemudian tersenyum kearahnya.

"Kau Luhan, bersedia menerima Oh Sehun untuk menjadi suamimu. Menjadi pendamping hidupmu dalam suka maupun duka, senang maupun sedih dan sehat maupun sakit."

"Ya, Saya bersedia." Suara lembut milik Luhan mengalun dengan jelas pada telinga Sehun, membuat laki-laki itu merasakan hatinya menghangat. Luhan miliknya sekarang.

"Kalian telah resmi menjadi pasangan suami-istri dihadapan Tuhan, dan sang suami boleh membuka penutup kepala sang istri. Berikan ia sebuah ciuman." Pendeta itu tersenyum ketika upacara pernikahan telah berakhir.

Sehun yang menyadari apa yang diucapkan oleh sang pendeta hanya tersenyum, kemudian menatap sang istri yang berada disampingnya. Apakah ia harus mencium sang istri didepan para tamu undangan ?

Jemari panjang miliknya terulur untuk membuka kain transparan yang menutupi wajah cantik milik Luhan. Mengangkat penutup kepala itu keatas, selanjutnya sebuah sorot dari sepasang mata yang ia agungkan menatapnya dengan binar penuh cinta. Wanita didepannya itu tersenyum sekarang, membuat Luhan berlipat-lipat menjadi lebih cantik.

Jarak diantara mereka pun terkikis, Sehun terus mendekatkan wajah tampannya hingga membuat ujung hidung mereka bersentuhan. Lelaki itu sudah tak peduli dengan keberadaan para tamu undangan, yang ia pikirkan Luhan sudah menjadi miliknya seutuhnya.

Luhan, wanita itu hanya tersenyum lembut ketika menyadari gerak-gerik Sehun. Lelaki itu benar-benar gugup setengah mati. Sebelah tangan miliknya ia bawa untuk menyentuh lengan Sehun, mencoba memberikan sebuah ketenangan agar rasa gugup milik Suaminya itu berangsur menghilang. Sebenarnya, Luhan juga merasakan gugup yang luar biasa ketika wajah mereka saling mendekat dengan ujung hidung mereka yang bersentuhan.

Dengan gerakan spontan, Luhan menerima sentuhan lembut dari Sehun yang menyentuh bibir miliknya. Wanita itu memiringkan kepalanya agar sang Suami dengan leluasa memberinya sebuah kecupan penuh cinta. Hanya sebuah kecupan, karena setelahnya Sehun langsung menarik kepalanya kembali kemudian menatap Luhan yang hanya terdiam.

"Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti sayang." Lelaki itu mengedipkan sebelah matanya, mencoba menggoda Luhan yang telah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus dengan wajah memerah.

Sebuah alunan nada indah mengalun dengan merdu didalam dada mereka. Nada cinta yang telah merasuki sepasang manusia yang telah resmi menjadi suami-istri. Mereka terus tersenyum, menggambarkan jika hari ini benar-benar menjadi hari yang paling dinanti. Hari yang menggambarkan bagaimana indahnya perjalanan cinta mereka.

Upacara pemberkatan pernikahan telah selesai, Luhan terus tersenyum ketika rangkaian bunga tulip miliknya ditangkap oleh Zitao. Teman perempuannya satu –satunya yang belum menikah. Wanita dengan mata seperti panda itu berteriak kegirangan ketika berhasil menangkap lemparan buket bunga pengantin dari Luhan. Ia berharap Kris –kekasihnya- segera menikahinya tentu saja.

Jemari panjang milik Sehun terasa sangat hangat ketika mengisi celah jemari milik Luhan. Sekarang mereka sedang berada di perjalanan menuju Apartemen. Lelaki tampan disampingnya terus menggenggam tangan Luhan sembari mengecupinya ringan. Membuat sang wanita terkekeh sembari menahan malu dengan semburat merah yang menghiasi kedua pipi miliknya.

"Hentikan Sehun." Kalimat itu sudah tak dapat Luhan tahan lagi. Luhan merasa malu sekarang, karena bukan hanya mereka berdua yang berada di dalam mobil ini. Ada seorang Sopir yang mengantar mereka.

"Kenapa ? Kau istriku sekarang." Sehun, lelaki itu tak mau mengalah. Dengan wajah polosnya yang tetap pada standar ketampanan yang dimiliki olehnya, Sehun tetap membawa sebelah tangan Luhan untuk ia kecupi kembali.

"Aku malu Sehun." Kepala kecil disampingnya kini menunduk dengan dalam mencoba menyembunyikan gurat-gurat rasa malu yang telah tercetak jelas pada paras cantiknya. Tanpa diduga, jemari panjang Sehun berada pada dagunya, kemudian yang ia rasa setelahnya tangan itu menarik kepalanya hingga kedua sorot miliknya bertatapan dengan sorot tajam milik Sehun. Mencoba mendekatkan wajah tampannya, menarik wajah Luhan pula agar menjadi lebih dekat. Kemudian membawa Luhan kedalam permainan hangat yang diciptakan oleh bibir tipisnya.

Kedua daging kenyal itu saling bertabrakan, melumat dan menghisap satu sama lain ketika merasakan sebauh rasa manis yang tercipta disana. Sehun membawa Luhan kedalam permainan memabukan miliknya. Sebelah tangannya menekan belakang kepala Luhan agar ia bisa leluasa menikmati bibir manis istrinya. Lidahnya menerobos masuk kedalam gua hangat milik Luhan, mencoba menikmati apa saja yang berada didalam sana. Bahkan didalam sana lebih manis dari bibir milik wanita itu. Luhan memejamkan matanya dan berusaha membalas apa yang dilakukan Sehun. Wanita itu terengah ketika Sehun berhasil mengambil alih tubuhnya. Ia benar-benar merasa lemas sekarang, hanya dengan sebuah lumatan Sehun berhasil membawanya melayang jauh keatas langit. Jika saja Luhan tak ingat mereka masih berada didalam mobil dan ada seorang lainnya mungkin mereka sudah melakukan hal yang lebih jauh. Sepasang tangan kecil itu memukul dada Sehun, mencoba memberi peringatan jika Luhan ingin menyudahi permainan ini. Lelaki itu menurut, ia menarik kepalanya dengan perlahan. Mencoba menikmati wajah Luhan yang memerah. Wanita itu segera meraup udara yang berada disekitarnya. Kemudian menatap Sehun dengan sebuah senyuman lembut. Cantik sekali.

"Jangan coba-coba didepan orang lain." Luhan mengancam Sehun dengan wajah yang menurut lelaki itu sangat lucu. Membuat Sehun terkekeh menjawab ucapan Luhan.

"Jadi, aku bisa melakukannya jika hanya berdua denganmu ?" Sehun kembali mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Membuat wanita disampingnya mendengus sebal dengan sikap yang ia buat.

"Sehun, jangan berpikiran yang tidak-tidak." Kali ini, Luhan melipat kedua lengannya didepan dada dengan bibir yang mengerucut. Tolong ingatkan pada Luhan, jika sikapnya sekarang malah membuatnya mirip dengan anak bibi Kim disebelah rumahnya.

"Aku ? Kau yang berpikiran tidak-tidak." Lelakinya menggodanya. Sehun benar-benar bahagia ketika melihat Luhan mulai merajuk seperti ini. Benar-benar jauh dari _ekspektasinya_ , Luhan masih memiliki sisi manja yang membuatnya ingin terus berada di sisi wanita itu.

"Oh Sehun !" Dengan pipi merah dan disambut gelegar tawa Sehun yang meledak. Luhan benar-benar kesal sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu Luhan !" Sehun mengecup pipi putih itu dengan cepat. Membuatnya mendapatkan pukulan-pukulan dari lengan ranting milik Luhan.

.

.

.

.

"Kau yakin tak menginginkan resepsi pernikahan ?" Sehun memeluk Luhan. Wanita itu sedang berdiri dibalkon apartemen mereka. Menikmati lembut angin sore yang membelai lembut tubuhnya. Desiran-desiran halus dari hembusan angin itu mampu menerbangkan beberapa anak rambut milik Luhan, hingga harum dari _shampoo_ yang ia pakai pagi tadi menguar begitu saja. Memasuki indera penciuman milik Sehun, membuat lelaki itu semakin erat memeluk istrinya. Menenggelamkan ujung hidung mancung miliknya kedalam perpotongan leher milik Luhan. Menghirup dalam-dalam wangi tubuh sang wanita pujaannya.

Tubuh Luhan menegang ketika merasakan sebuah hembusan nafas hangat milik Sehun pada perpotongan lehernya, kemudian ia tersenyum ketika dengan sepasang lengan kekar itu melingkari pinggangnya dengan erat.

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin yang seperti ini. Sederhana, cukup dengan upacara pemberkatan. Dan aku milikmu." mata rusa itu menampakkan binarnya dan Luhan tersenyum, kedua tangannya yang semula memegang besi pembatas balkon itu beralih. Kini memegang kedua lengan Sehun yang memeluk erat tubuh kecilnya. Dari rasa hangat yang diberikan lelaki itu, Luhan merasakan sebuah kenyamanan yang lelaki itu ciptakan untuknya.

"Luhan.." Suara Sehun berubah. Yang Luhan tangkap Suara milik prianya menjadi lebih berat dengan deru nafas yang semakin tak beraturan. Lelaki itu kembali mengeratkan pelukannya. Menenggelamkan lebih dalam lagi penciumannya pada perpotongan leher milik Luhan. Wangi istrinya benar-benar membuatnya terbang, seperti mengarungi awan dengan seluruh gairah yang telah berada pada ubun-ubun.

Luhan hanya terdiam, wanita itu menikmati setiap sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Sehun. Kepalanya sedikit terangkat, membuat Sehun semakin bebas menghirup –membawa harum Luhan untuk memenuhi kepalanya.

Wanita itu mendesis tertahan ketika dengan dalam Sehun menghirupnya, ditambah dengan kecupan-kecupan basah yang telah lelaki itu ciptakan. Getaran-getaran samar menyenangkan tercipta dari dalam perut Luhan, bagaikan ribuan kupu-kupu telah terbang didalam sana. Luhan mendesah, bulir keringat telah membasahi dahinya. Ini gila, mereka bahkan sedang berada di balkon apartemen sekarang. Tangan kekar milik Sehun dengan pasti merambat keatas, meraba dan meremas apapun yang disentuhnya. Luhan membusung, membawa tubuhnya melengkung, ketika tangan Sehun kini berada diatas payudara miliknya. Jemari panjang milik lelaki itu memijatnya perlahan dengan gerakan lembut. Sedangkan bibir basah Sehun masih dengan setianya bermain pada lehernya meniptakan tanda-tanda merah yang pastinya akan berbekas disana. Sebelah tangan Sehun menarik tubuh kecil Luhan membuat tubuh mereka semakin menempel. Luhan merasa Sehun telah menyentuhnya dimana-mana, pada seluruh titik sensitif yang berada pada tubuh wanita itu.

"Sehun.." Suara Luhan terdengar lirih dengan getaran yang ditahan. Luhan benar-benar kehilangan kendali atas tubuhnya sendiri. Sehun yang menyadari perubahan atas tubuh istrinya langsung menarik wanita itu membawanya kedalam apartemen.

"Bisakah aku membersihkan diri dulu ? aku belum mandi Sehun." Luhan berusaha melepaskan tubuhnya dari Sehun. Wanita itu menatap sang lelaki dengan raut polos miliknya, Sehun hanya terkekeh kemudian begerak menjauh dari tubuh istrinya. Sehun membawa arah pandangnya pada Luhan, lengan dengan jemari panjang itu terulur merapikan surai panjang kecoklatan milik Luhan.

"Sebenarnya, kau tak perlu mandi jika pada akhirnya akan berkeringat." Sehun tersenyum dengan sebelah mata yang mengedip jahil ke arah Luhan. Membuat Luhan kembali merasakan hangat yang tiba-tiba menjalar pada kedua pipinya. Kepala kecil itu tertunduk menghindari tatapan mata Sehun yang setajam elang. Dengan langkah kecil yang tergesa Luhan lebih memilih berlalu meninggalkan sang pujaan hati yang terkekeh dibalik punggung sempitnya.

Uap-uap hangat yang tercipta dari guyuran air memenuhi _box_ mandi yang berada didalam ruangan yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Bahkan, uap-uap itu menempel pada _box_ kaca yang semula tembus pandang membuatnya menjadi buram. Sebuah siluet wanita dengan lekuk tubuh yang indah sempurna tercipta disana, Luhan wanita itu memutuskan membersihkan dirinya setelah dibuat bersemu oleh Sehun. Memang, setelah pemberkatan tadi Luhan sama sekali belum membersihkan badan karena Sehun yang memakai kamar mandi terlebih dahulu.

Dan pikirnya sekarang, ini benar-benar masih di sore hari. Tak mungkin kan jika mereka akan melakukannya sekarang ?

"Lu, kau melupakan jubah mandimu." Suara Sehun membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunanya. Ia melihat siluet seorang lainnya yang berdiri pada ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Letakkan disana saja Sehun." Hanya sebuah suara. Suara lembut milik Luhan mampu membuat sang lelaki melangkah jauh untuk masuk kedalam ruangan itu.

Sehun benar-benar tak menyangka jika Luhan memilih mandi didalam _box shower_. Lelaki itu pikir, Luhan akan memilih merendam tubuhnya didalam bathup dengan air hangat. Sepasang matanya masih menatap dimana kotak buram yang dipenuhi uap itu berada. Siluet tubuh sempurna tercetak dengan jelas disana, membuatnya merasakan sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menegang di balik celana rumahan miliknya.

Langkah panjangnya membawanya mendekat pada _box shower_ itu. Dan sepertinya sang istri belum menyadari keberadaanya yang sekarang telah berada dibalik pintu kotak kaca tersebut. Suara guyuran air dari _shower_ tiba-tiba berhenti, Luhan telah selesai dari aktivitasnya membersihkan diri. Luhan berbalik untuk keluar dari kotak itu, selanjutnya setelah pintu box terbuka tubuh wanita itu menegang. Sehun berdiri disana, menatapnya dengan sorot yang sulit diartikan. Menelusuri segala lekuk tubuh miliknya dengan tatapan yang tak terbaca.

Sekarang, salahkan Luhan yang melupakan jubah mandinya dan membuat Sehun masuk kedalam kamar mandi. Tubuh telanjangnya di dorong oleh lelaki itu untuk masuk kembali pada _box shower_. Hingga Membuat punggung polosnya merasakan basahnya kaca yang tertutupi oleh uap-uap air hangat.

Mungkin saat ini, tubuh Sehun di kuasai oleh sisi gelapnya. Lelaki itu langsung melumat bibir kecil milik Luhan tanpa ampun, hingga membuat wanita itu merasakan sesak didalam rongga dadanya. _Box shower_ ini benar-benar sempit ditambah dengan bekas uap air hangat yang membuat pasokan oksigen didalam sana benar-benar menipis.

Bahkan Sehun tak peduli jika kedua tangan ranting milik Luhan terus memukul dadanya, memaksanya untuk melepaskan ciuman basah ini. Sehun sedikit mengerti kemudian, lelaki itu menarik wajahnya dari wajah Luhan. Membuat sang wanita mengais udara disekitarnya dengan rakus. Luhan benar-benar ingin mati dibuatnya.

Sementara Luhan masih mengisi rongga dadanya dengan udara, Sehun kembali bermain disana –pada perpotongan leher wanita itu- membuat Luhan kembali mendesah berat karena ulah Sehun.

"Hentikan Sehun." Suaranya terdengar bergetar karena perilaku Sehun yang tiba-tiba menyerangnya seperti ini. Punggungnya sedikit sakit karena membentur dinding kaca terlalu keras.

"Aku suamimu Luhan." Ucapan Sehun dengan suaranya yang begitu mengintimidasi membuatnya tersadar sekarang. Luhan sudah berubah status, ia istri Sehun sekarang. Biar bagaimanapun, wanita itu harus memenuhi kebutuhan suaminya. Tapi, tubuhnya sekarang benar-benar terasa lelah. Luhan belum siap.

Sehun membawa kecupan-kecupan ringannya kebawah, menyusuri garis sensitif milik Luhan. Mengecup dada wanita itu bergantian hingga sang pemilik mendesah tertahan. Tubuh Luhan sangat indah dan Sehun mengangguminya. Lelaki itu terus mengecup, menghisap dan membasahi apapun yang dilewati oleh bibirnya. Kulit putih milik Luhan bahkan telah berubah menjadi bercak-bercak merah yang diciptakan oleh Sehun.

Luhan merasakan tubuhnya memanas karena sentuhan yang diciptakan oleh Suaminya, bibir hangat itu menyentuh apapun yang membuatnya mendesah dengan mengangkat kepalanya. Bahkan, perut datar dan pinggangnya disana tak luput dari sentuhan lidah milik Sehun.

Perutnya terasa bergetar ketika Sehun sampai pada pusat tubuhnya, getaran-getaran asing memenuhinya. Luhan merasa ia benar-benar seperti diterbangkan di udara, membuatnya tersenyum ketika berkali-kali Sehun mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama dibawah sana.

 _Kau Indah._

Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan merasakan terbang dilangit.

Membuatnya sampai pada titik tertinggi rasa gairahnya.

Lidah panjang dan hangat milik Sehun masih bermain di pusat tubuhnya, menusukkannya dengan lembut disana. Beberapa kali klitoris miliknya lelaki itu hisap hingga membuat wanita itu menengang sembari memejamkan mata mencoba menikmati sensasi oleh lelaki itu berikan.

Ini adalah pengalaman pertama milik Luhan, wanita itu benar-benar tipikal seorang wanita baik-baik dan mematuhi apa yang dikatakan oleh orang tuanya. Jadi, Luhan lebih memilih pasrah dan tak menolak sekarang, karena ini adalah tugasnya sebagai seorang istri. Memenuhi apapun keinginan lelaki itu.

Udara didalam kotak kaca itu benar-benar terasa menghilang, Luhan bahkan kesulitan bernafas dengan bulir-bulir keringat yang kini membasahi tubuhnya. Wanita itu seperti merasakan jika sebentar lagi akan ada sesuatu yang meledak dibawah sana. Penglihatannya tiba-tiba memutih ketika sebuah rasa asing menyenangkan menggelitik dasar perutnya.

"Sehun, sepertinya aku akan keluar." Luhan membawa pandangannya kebawah, melihat kepala dengan rambut hitam kelam itu masih bergerak-gerak dibawah sana. Luhan tak tahan sekarang, kepala kecilnya ia bawa mendongak dan kemudian sebuah bayangan putih menghantamnya. Getaran itu berubah menjadi pelepasan gairah pertama miliknya dengan nama Sehun yang mengiringinya. Wanita itu menyebut nama Sehun dalam pelepasan indah miliknya. Membuat sang pemilik nama dibawah sana tersenyum ketika mendengar suara merdu itu dengan rasa manis yang menyapa indera pengecapnya.

Sehun merasa cukup sekarang, Luhan telah siap dan basah untuk menerimanya. Lelaki itu kembali membawa tubuhnya agar sejajar dengan Luhan. Sehun terus mengamati wajah Luhan yang entah kenapa tampak terlihat lebih cantik disaat seperti ini. Kedua kelopak dengan bulu mata panjang itu tertutup, bibir ranum kecilnya terbuka dengan dadanya yang naik turun. Luhan masih menikmati pelepasan pertama yang diciptakan oleh Sehun.

Sadar jika tubuh Luhan semakin melemas, Lelaki itu membawa tubuhnya agar menempel lebih dekat dengan sang istri. Membawa sebelah lengan kurus Luhan untuk ia lingkarkan pada lehernya dan sebelah tangannya yang lain terselip diantara kedua lutut Luhan. Kemudian bak mengangkat sebuah kapas, dengan ringan Sehun Mengangkat tubuh wanita itu-memindahkannya kedalam kamar-

.

.

.

.

Yang Luhan rasa, punggung polosnya telah menyentuh sebuah permukaan hangat dengan lembut. Tak ada lagi rasa dingin dari kaca yang menyentuh kulitnya. Hanya saja, sentuhan hangat dari suaminya telah menghilang berganti dengan udara yang kini membelai lembut tubuh polos miliknya.

Sehun bangkit setelah meletakkan tubuh Luhan diatas ranjang. Lelaki itu dengan hati-hati meletakkan tubuh Luhan bak sebuah porselen yang siap pecah kapan saja.

Setelahnya, Sebuah lengkungan tipis tercetak samar pada bibir Sehun. Ia tersenyum ketika melihat istrinya yang benar-benar sangat memikat hatinya. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, lelaki itu membuka atasan miliknya. Menampakkan tubuh dengan otot dada yang kuat dan beberapa otot perut yang membentuk sebuah _pack_ sempurna.

Selanjutnya dengan perlahan Luhan membuka kedua kelopak matanya ketika Sehun tersenyum kearahnya, kemudian sebuah kecupan hangat menghampiri keningnya.

Oh Tuhan, Luhan benar-benar menyukai saat seperti ini.

Penuh kehangatan.

"Aku mencintaimu." Suara rendah milik Sehun menghampiri telinga Luhan, ia tak sadar jika suaminya itu telah melepaskan semua kain yang ada pada tubuh atletisnya, membuat Sehun sama seperti Luhan. Tak menggunakan sehelai benangpun. Kemudian, dengan pelan Sehun merangkak diatas tubuh istrinya. Sedikit membebankan berat tubuhnya pada Luhan –menghimpit wanita itu-

"Kau siap ?" Sadar dengan apa yang dikatakan Sehun, Luhan membawa pandangannya turun kebawah. Ia sedikit menegang ketika melihat sesuatu dibawah sana. Kejantanan milik Sehun telah menegak dengan urat-urat yang menonjol. Kelopak rusa itu sedikit membesar ketika menangkap apa yang berhasil korneanya lihat.

"Sehun, bagaimana bisa..." Lirih tapi pasti. Ia ragu sekarang.

Luhan belum selesai dengan ucapannya ketika lelaki itu kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka, mengecupnya sekilas.

"Percaya padaku, kau boleh berteriak atau mencakarku jika perlu. Kau akan baik-baik saja sayang." Sehun tersenyum dengan menatap sepasang mata yang penuh keraguan disana.

Lelaki itu kembali mengecup wanitanya, mencoba menenangkan Luhan jika semua ini akan baik-baik saja.

"Bagaimana ? aku akan melakukan ini dengan ijinmu. Jika kau benar-benar tak siap tak apa." Sehun tersenyum lembut. Demi Tuhan, ia bahkan rela menyerah disaat sudah sangat siap seperti sekarang.

Hening.

Luhan hanya menatapnya dengan sebuah sorot yang tak dapat diartikan lelaki itu.

Beberapa detik kemudian yang ditangkap oleh sepasang mata tajam itu adalah sebuah lengkungan lembut dari bibir wanitanya. Luhan tersenyum dengan sebuah anggukan pelan.

"Aku Siap." Dengan satu hembusan nafas, wanita itu siap dibawah Sehun sekarang. Suaminya.

Dengan sebuah kecupan lembut yang diberikan Sehun, ia memulai pergerakannya. Sebelah tangannya ia bawa untuk mengelus kemudian mengarahkan batang kejantanannya pada surga miliknya. Luhan membawa kepala kecilnya untuk mendongak keatas, menahan rasa sakit yang semakin lama semakin terasa pada area kewanitaan miliknya.

Sehun melumat bibir ranum itu ketika menyadari Luhan menahan sebuah rasa sakit dibawah sana, Bahkan lelaki itu terus menghisap dan melumat bibir Luhan ketika ia merasakan sesuatu yang mencengkram kejantanannya. Sebuah penghalang dirasakan oleh Sehun, sebuah jalan yang ditutup oleh sesuatu. Mungkin ini saatnya, lengan kanannya ia bawa untuk memegang pinggul Luhan, sedikit mengangkatnya agar Lelaki itu dapat bergerak dengan leluasa. Sedangkan Lengan kirinya, ia bawa pada tangan Luhan. Mengangkat lengan kurus itu pada samping kepala sang wanita, kemudian mengisi ruas kosong jemari milik Luhan dengan jari panjang miliknya -menggegamnya dengan erat- Bersamaan, dengan sekali hentak Sehun berhasil menerobos kewanitaan Luhan, membuat wanita itu meringis ketika merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada rahimnya. Tangannya yang kosong ia tancapkan pada punggung Sehun, mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Pertahanan Luhan benar-benar runtuh sekarang. Ia telah menjadi seorang wanita bersuami.

Ketika rasa sakit itu datang, Luhan merasakan sebuah bulir-bulir yang mencoba berlomba membasahi kelopak matanya. Ia menangis.

"Tak apa, aku disini." Itu bisikan dari Sehun yang Luhan dengar. Membuatnya dengan berani membuka kelopak matanya, menatap sang lelaki yang berada diatasnya. Mengecupi bibir dan dahinya secara bergantian.

"Bergeraklah.." Dengan suara lirih yang hanya dapat Sehun dengar, wanita itu tersenyum kearahnya dengan sisa-sisa air mata. Luhan tak ingin Sehun menunggu lebih lama lagi. Tanpa jawaban dari Sehun, lelaki itu bergerak dengan perlahan. Memaju mundurkan pinggulnya, mencari-cari dimana titik terdalam milik istrinya.

Gerakan-gerakan yang dibuat oleh Sehun membuat Luhan memanas, membuat wanita itu terus mengucapkan nama lelakinya. Desahan milik Luhan dan geraman nikmat yang keluar dari bibir Sehun memenuhi kamar mereka. Pendingin ruanganpun seolah-olah tak berfungsi ketika tubuh mereka dipenuhi dengan bulir-bulir keringat dengan hembusan nafas panas. Sehun tanpa ampun terus menghujamkan kejantanannya pada pusat Luhan membuat wanita itu benar-benar terbang tinggi hingga mencapai langit, berkali-kali yang Luhan rasakan perutnya yang bergetar dan hangat. Berkali-kali pula wanita itu mendesahkan nama Sehun dengan panjang, dan entah keberapa kali pula perutnya terasa seperti digelitik. Sentuhan-sentuhan lembut yang diciptakan oleh Sehun benar-benar membuatnya lupa diri sekarang. Bisikan-bisikan penuh cinta terus memenuhi telinga Luhan membuat ruangan luas itu semakin memanas dengan kegiatan mereka. Bahkan mereka sudah tak peduli lagi jika sekarang, matahari belum sepenuhnya tenggelam diluar sana.

Hingga pada saatnya, dengan sekali hentak pada titik terdalam milik Luhan, Sehun menggeram karena merasakan miliknya dicengkeram terlalu kuat dibawah sana. Sedangkan Luhan, wanita itu mendesah dengan tubuh melengkung ketika merasakan milik Sehun semakin membesar dibawah sana. Sehun terus mengejar puncaknya dengan tusukan-tusukan yang membuat pandangan Luhan memutih. Hingga pada tusukan terakhir, tubuh Luhan mengejang. Wanita itu juga tak dapat menahan lagi pelepasan miliknya yang kesekian kali. Sehun mendesahkan nama Luhan bersamaan dengan sebuah semburan hangat yang memenuhi rahim Luhan. Bibir kecil Luhan bahkan terus mengucapkan nama Sehun ketika ia merasa sesuatu sampai pada puncak kenikmatan tertinggi milik mereka.

"Aku mencintaimu. Benar-benar mencintaimu. Terimakasih telah menerimaku." Bisik Sehun tepat didepan bibir Luhan.

"Aku juga mencintaimu. Oh Sehun. Terimakasih pula kau telah memilihku."Luhan tersenyum dengan membawa kecupan ringan pada bibir Sehun.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini sudah lebih dari tiga minggu Luhan mendapat memar ditubuhnya. Bercak-bercak berwarna biru keunguan itu tiba-tiba saja muncul tanpa ia ketahui apa penyebabnya. Awalnya, bercak itu muncul di pinggangnya pada pagi hari setelah malam panas pertama mereka. Luhan hanya berpikir mungkin Sehun mencengkram bagian pinggang itu terlalu kuat hingga membuat memar tanpa disengaja disana. Tapi, akhirnya wanita itu sadari memar itu bahkan muncul ketika ia tak melakukan hal yang menyakiti tubuhnya. Atau mungkin ini semua hanya tanda kelelahan ? karena akhir-akhir ini Luhan juga sering merasa sakit pada kebagian kepalanya dengan tubuh yang tiba-tiba terasa mudah lelah.

Seperti saat ini, Luhan hanya berdiam diri pada sofa yang terletak di ruang tengah apartemen miliknya. Hembusan nafas lirih keluar dari bibirnya yang kemudian mengerucut, jemari tangan miliknya mengusap pelan beberapa memar yang muncul pada kakinya. Dan karena memar-memar itulah Sehun tak mengijinkan Luhan untuk bekerja kembali. Wanita itu benar-benar diberhentikan dari perusahaannya, Sehun terlalu khawatir dengan keadaan tubuhnya untuk beberapa minggu terakhir.

Luhan tak terbiasa sendiri, wanita dengan wajah cantik itu cepat bosan dengan keadaan yang terlalu hening.

"Masih jam lima sore." Luhan memilih bangkit dari duduknya, kemudian berjalan kearah dapur yang tak jauh dari tempatnya semula. Memilih berkutat disana dengan beragam alat masak yang terbuat dari alumunium. Luhan mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sehun.

Wanita itu terus bersenandung dengan suara miliknya yang merdu bagaikan hembusan angin musim semi yang dengan lambut membelai kulit. Menyenangkan.

Beberapa bahan masakan telah ia persiapkan, wanita itu menunduk ketika memotong beberapa tangkai sayur yang dibutuhkannya. Tiba-tiba hidungnya terasa aneh, seperti ada sesuatu yang merembes keluar dari sana. Sebuah bercak merah terjatuh mengenai alas potong yang digunakannya. Luhan mengalami pendarahan pada hidungnya.

Kepala kecilnya ia bawa untuk mendongak agar cairan merah itu tak jatuh kembali, sedangkan tangan kanannya sibuk mencari dimana letak _tissue_ berada. Setelah mendapatkannya, gulungan kecil itu ia bawa untuk menyumbat hidungnya.

"Astaga apa yang terjadi padamu ?" Sebuah suara _baritone_ terdengar, ketika Luhan sudah membawa tubuhnya untuk kembali bersandar pada sofa yang terletak diruang tengah. Wanita itu gagal membuat makan malam untuk suaminya.

Luhan membuka matanya ketika mendengar suara disusul dengan langkah tergesa dan kemudian merasa sebuah gerakan halus disampingnya. Suaminya sudah kembali. Sehun duduk disana dengan raut khawatir yang terpampang jelas pada wajah tampan itu.

"Kau sudah pulang ?" Bukannya menjawab pertanyaan sang suami, Luhan melontarkan pertanyaan untuk suaminya dengan senyuman yang selalu ia berikan ketika lelaki itu merasa lelah dengan pekerjaan di perusahaan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian ini ? kenapa bisa seperti ini ?" Sehun mengelus pipi Luhan ketika melihat gumpalan _tissue_ yang penuh dengan bercak kemerahan. Sehun benar-benar tak tega melihat Luhan seperiti ini. Melihat tubuh Luhan dipenuhi memar saja sudah membuat Sehun ingin mengunci Luhan didalam kamar, agar wanita itu bisa tidur seharian berharap memar itu akan hilang kemudian.

"Tak ada yang kulakukan, hanya duduk menonton televisi. Membersihkan rumah dan menunggumu pulang." Jawab Luhan dengan sebuah gelengan kecil sebelumnya.

"Sudah kukatakan berulang kali padamu, kita membayar asisten rumah tangga saja untuk mengurus rumah." Dan sudah berulang kali pula Sehun mengatakan hal yang sama pada Luhan.

"Tidak Sehun, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri. Aku istrimu dan aku yang akan melayanimu, memenuhi semua kebutuhanmu." Dan sudah berulang kali Luhan menjawab dengan jawaban yang sama.

"Jangan khawatir, aku baik-baik saja. Mungkin hanya kelelahan." Luhan tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan jika tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan oleh lelaki itu. Tapi, Sehun benar-benar tak bisa menghilangkan rasa khawatir miliknya begitu saja.

"Akan kusiapkan air hangat untukmu."

Ketika melihat Luhan berlalu dari hadapannya, Sehun tersadar wanita itu banyak kehilangan berat badan bahkan wajahnya sedikit memucat. Sudah berapa lama Sehun tak memperhatikan istrinya ? Sudah berapa lama pula wanita itu menjadi seperti ini ? Sehun merasa menjadi seorang suami yang gagal sekarang. Bukan hanya dirinya yang ingin merasa diperhatikan, tapi Luhan. Wanita itu juga membutuhkan sebuah perhatian darinya. Ia menjadi menyesal karena terlalu sibuk akhir-akhir ini.

Langkah panjangnya ia bawa untuk menyusul Luhan yang berjalan menuju kamar utama. Setelah melalui pintu besar dengan warna dominan abu-abu, Sehun melihat Luhan yang terduduk didepan meja rias milik wanita itu.

"Ah, airnya sudah siap Sehun." Wanita itu sedikit terkejut ketika melihat bayang Sehun yang berdiri dibelakangnya melalui cermin.

"Sebenarnya, apa kau mempunyai sebuah masalah Luhan ? katakan padaku." Sehun mendekati wanitanya, berdiri persis dibelakang Luhan. Beradu tatapan dengan wanita itu melalui cermin besar dihadapan mereka.

"Tidak, aku tidak mempunyai masalah apapun. Sungguh, aku hanya kelelahan Sehun." Luhan mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. Suaminya sangat khawatir dengan keadaannya. Kondisi tubuhnya lebih tepatnya.

Wanita itu berdiri, membalik tubuhnya hingga berhadapan dengan tubuh tinggi Sehun. Menuntun lelaki itu agar duduk dipinggir ranjang.

"Ada yang ingin kutunjukkan padamu Sehun." Luhan tersenyum ketika melihat raut bingung pada Sehun. Lelaki itu tak mengerti maksud dari perkataan istrinya. Sehun hanya terdiam mengamati wanita itu ketika Luhan berjalan menjauhinya, berjalan menuju lemari kecil yang dipenuhi laci dan bingkai-bingkai foto mereka diatasnya. Luhan membuka sebuah laci yang terletak pada posisi paling atas. Mengambil sesuatu yang tak dapat Sehun lihat dengan jelas karena wanita itu langsung menyembunyikannya pada balik tubuhnya ketika tatapan mereka kembali beradu.

"Maafkan aku jika baru memberitahunya sekarang, aku mendapatkannya tiga hari yang lalu." Luhan mendekat dengan kepala menunduk. Dan Sehun tahu pasti ada raut ketakutan yang tercetak pada wajah cantik milih istrinya.

"Ini untukmu." Sepasang lengan putih milik Luhan terjulur dihadapan Sehun, wanita itu membawa sebuah benda panjang tipis di genggamannya. Tanpa berpikir dua kali, Sehun mengambil benda itu dan terkejut ketika mengetahuinya. Sebuah alat tes kehamilan dengan dua garis merah pada ujungnya. Luhan positif. Luhan hamil, mengandung buah hatinya didalam sana.

Sehun tak dapat lagi membendung rasa bahagia yang memenuhi rongga dadanya, lelaki itu membawa tubuh kecil Luhan mendekat dan menenggelamkannya pada pelukannya. Berulang kali Sehun mengecup lembut puncak kepala Luhan, membawa kecupan itu pada kening Luhan dan turun pada bibir ranum itu.

"Terimakasih Luhan, Terimakasih." Sehun mengeratkan pelukannya, dan Luhan terus tersenyum didalam kehangatan yang diciptakan oleh Sehun.

"Kau yang terbaik Sehun." Luhan membalas pelukan Sehun tak kalah erat. Mencoba ikut menyalurkan betapa bahagianya dirinya saat ini.

 _Selamat datang di dunia, baby._

.

.

.

.

Dunia selalu berputar dan tak terasa waktu telah cepat berlalu. Sudah lima bulan Luhan mengandung buah hatinya, dan sudah lima bulan pula wanita itu dengan rutin memeriksa bagaimana keadaan si mungil. Hidupnya terlalu indah selama lima bulan ini, Sehun menjadi lebih sering meluangkan waktu untuknya ditengah jadwal miliknya yang sangat padat. Lelaki itu selalu berusaha memenuhi apapun yang diinginkan oleh Luhan. Bahkan disela-sela jadwal padat Sehun, Lelaki itu selalu menyempatkan diri untuk menemani sang istri duduk pada barisan para calon ibu.

Rumah sakit, mereka berdua telah berada disini sejak satu jam yang lalu. Sehun dengan setelan kerjanya menggenggam tangan istrinya dengan lembut. Kening Sehun mengkerut ketika merasakan ada sesuatu yang berbeda dalam genggamannya. Tangan Luhan basah, wanita itu berkeringat. Sehun membawa pandangannya pada Luhan. Wanita itu terlihat tampak lebih pucat dengan bulir-bulir keringat dingin yang memenuhi keningnya. Bibirnya yang terpoles lipstick bahkan terlihat sangat pias.

"Kau baik-baik saja ?" Tangan milik Sehun ia bawa ke kening istrinya, mencoba mengukur suhu badan disana. Panas, Luhan demam."

"Sehun.. bisakah kita pulang ?" suara Luhan terdengar bergetar sekarang, wanita itu berusaha memeluk tubuhnya sendiri ketika merasakan hawa dingin yang menusuk kulitnya sampai ke tulang.

"Tidak, aku akan membawamu ke gawat darurat." Belum selesai Sehun membawa tubuhnya untuk berdiri, Luhan sudah terlebih dahulu ambruk pada pelukannya. Wanita itu telah kehilangan kesadaran.

Sehun mengangkat tubuh Luhan, hingga menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang berada disana. Tahu jika dalam keadaan genting, seorang perawat membantuh Sehun untuk membawa Luhan ke Departemen gawat darurat. Langkah panjang Sehun ia bawa dengan tergesa ketika merasakan hawa panas menerpa perpotongan lehernya, Suhu tubuh istrinya meningkat.

Beberapa perawat langsung meminta Sehun untuk menurunkan Luhan pada ranjang gawat darurat ketika mereka sampai disana. Dengan perlahan, lelaki itu meletakkan tubuh Luhan dengan hati-hati pada ranjang rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi padanya ?" Seorang dokter jaga menghampiri Luhan, kemudian bertanya pada Sehun sembari memeriksa bagian vital Luhan.

"Dia demam, dan tiba-tiba pingsan." Nafasnya terengah ketika menjawab pertanyaan sang dokter. Sehun kalut sekarang, tapi laki-laki itu berusaha tetap tenang berharap kondisi Luhan baik-baik saja.

"Kau bisa keluar sebentar." Perintah Dokter lelaki itusembari menatap Sehun sekilas. Hingga membuat Sehun lebih memilih perintah sang dokter.

Kondisi Luhan tidak lebih baik dari sebelumnya, wanita itu selalu mengeluh kelelahan pada Sehun. Terkadang, beberapa memar juga kembali muncul pada tubuhnya. Dan beberapa kali pula, Luhan kembali mengalami pendarahan pada hidungnya. Hingga suatu saat Sehun pernah menemukan Luhan pingsan didalam kamar mereka. Itu semua benar-benar membuat Lelaki itu khawatir dengan kondisi Luhan yang sebenarnya. Luhan hanya mengatakan ia baik-baik saja atau ini semua adalah efek dari kehamilan yang pertama kali ia jalani. Bodohnya, Sehun mengalah pada semua ucapan Luhan. Lelaki itu terlalu percaya pada wanitanya.

"Tuan Oh." Seorang perawat menyadarkan lamunan Sehun hingga membuat punggungnya menjauh dari sandaran kursi dan membawa pandangannya pada seorang wanita berseragam putih.

"Anda harus menemui Dokter Kim." Perawat itu membawa Sehun pada sebuah ruangan yang tak jauh dari unit gawat darurat. Dengan diam, Sehun mengikuti wanita itu untuk masuk kedalam sana. Menemui seorang Dokter yang tadi dengan sigap menangani Luhan.

"Oh Sehun. Silahkan duduk." Mungkin umur sang Dokter dengan Sehun setara karena dilihat dari wajah mereka yang sepertinya hanya terpaut beberapa bulan. Dokter itu tersenyum ketika melihat Sehun menarik kursi dihadapannya dan duduk disana.

"Aku tak akan berbasa-basi, mulai kapan keadaan tubuh istri Anda berubah ?" Kim Junmyeon, nama lengkap yang terukir pada papan kaca yang terletak diatas meja itu. Sehun mencoba mengingat kembali sejak kapan keadaan Luhan menjadi seperti ini.

"Sekitar Lima Bulan yang lalu. Luhan menjadi lebih merasa lelah, beberapa kali mengalami pendarahan pada hidungnya, muncul memar secara tiba-tiba pada tubuhnya dan aku juga pernah menemukan ia pingsan." Jawabnya dengan menatap lurus Junmyeon. Lelaki didepan Sehun itu hanya menghembuskan nafasnya berat, tangannya menarik kacamata yang dipakainya. Melepasnya dan meletakkan diatas meja.

"Apa memang Anda tidak tahu mengenai hal ini ?" Junmyeon memajukan tubuhnya.

"Yang ku tahu, mungkin ini hanyalah tanda-tanda kehamilannya. Luhan benar-benar tak ingin kubawa kerumah sakit."

Entah darimana Junmyeon akan mengatakan hal ini karena pasiennya adalah sepasang calon orang tua. Mungkin, mereka akan merasa sakit hati jika Junmyeon mengatakannya. Tapi, ia adalah seorang dokter yang akan mengatakan hal sebenarnya terjadi. Sebenarnya pula, ia harus melakukan beberapa tes lagi untuk memastikan kondisi Luhan. Pada pemerikasaan awal dengan tes darah yang sempat ia lakukan pada Luhan, sungguh membuatnya yakin jika dugaannya benar-benar tak salah. Dan dua nyawa ada pada tangannya sekarang.

"Oh Sehun, aku sudah melakukan tes darah pada istrimu. Dan hasilnya juga sudah keluar sekarang." Junmyeon membuka map berwarna coklat didepannya, menagamati isi laporan yang tertulis disana. Laporan kondisi pasien yang bernama Oh Luhan.

"Oh Luhan istrimu, terkena _Leukimia_."

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

Happy HUNHAN DAY !

Still believe what you wanna belive. And let's be strong together.

Yeay.. oiya Happy Birthday Daddy Sehunnn... /kecup-kecup dipipi/

Semoga makin ganteng, makin gede, gede badannya bukan anunya /hohoho/ semakin tahan lama ya dadd /mesum emang/

Yuri bawa Chapter 1 nih buat projectnya, alurnya kecepeten ? biarin deh namanya project. Jadi ga bakal punya anu panjang. Chapternya maksudnya. Malah rencananya mau dibikiin oneshoot. Kan sayang T_T

Maafin kalo Angst tapi ada ena enanya. Udahlah ku emang ga polos lagi -.-

Tapi kuyakin ini ga Angst -.-

OIYA YURI UPDATE DOUBLE BARENGAN SAMA ONEDAY !

Please Review ya. Budayakan Review karena satu Review dari kalian berharga buat membangung semangat dan mood Yuri

Update barengan anak-anak mesum yang katanya masih polos -.-

 **Baekbeelu,HHS Hyuga L,Arthur Kim, sehooney**

Semalem ada juga dari; **HunHanslays** dan **Ramyoon**

UDAH YA JANGAN LUPA REVIEW~

See You cintah :*

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


	3. Chapter 2

**La Tulipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS**

 _ **For HunHan Month**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Aku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu._

 _Kau milikku, Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Tubuh tegap dengan sorot mata yang dalam itu terdiam, mengamati gerak-gerik wanita yang sedang ditangkap oleh kedua korneanya. Apapun yang dilakukan oleh wanita dengan senyum menawan itu tak akan pernah lepas dari sorot tajam milik Sehun. Walaupun Lelaki itu hanya diam pada sofa ruang tengah, terus mengawasi pergerakan rusa kecilnya.

Luhan, wanita yang tak pernah hilang dari pengawasannya itu tersenyum. Dengan senyum menawan miliknya, mungkin tak akan pernah ada satupun orang yang tahu jika wanita yang tengah hamil itu sedang berjuang. Berjuang untuk menghindari garis takdir yang akan membawanya pada kematian.

Sehun tahu benar apa dan bagaimana _Leukimia_ itu, lelaki itu terus mencari dan membawa semua dokter spesialis dalam terbaik untuk mengobati malaikat hidupnya –Luhan-

Sedangkan wanita itu terus mengatakan _jangan berlebihan, ini hanya Leukimia_. Demi Tuhan, Semua yang diucapkan Luhan benar-benar selalu membuat Sehun kalut. Lelaki itu tak bisa menganggap penyakit yang diderita istrinya adalah hal yang kecil. Ini bahkan menyangkut dua nyawa yang paling berharga untuknya, -Luhan dan calon buah hati mereka-

Lelaki itu baru mengatahui fakta jika Luhan memiliki penyakit itu, beberapa bulan yang lalu tepatnya di usia lima bulan kandungan Luhan, setelah mereka melakukan pemerikasaan menyeluruh di Rumah Sakit yang akhirnya mendapat hasil positif _Leukimia_. Wanita itu menceritakan tentang semua yang ada pada hidupnya. Luhan memiliki _Leukimia_ yang diturunkan dari ibunya. Wanita itu bercerita sembari terduduk didepan Sehun, mencoba bersujud dihadapan suaminya. Bahkan beberapa kata seperti _kau bisa ceraikan aku, kau bisa menikah lagi, carilah istri yang tepat untukmu, atau aku tak pantas denganmu Sehun_. Terus diucapkan oleh bibir kecil itu, seolah-olah ia telah menyerah dengan kehidupannya bersama Sehun.

Dan yang bisa Sehun lakukan,adalah membawa Luhan dengan genangan air mata untuk berdiri kemudian memeluknya. Memberikan kekuatan jika semua ini akan berakhir baik-baik saja. Tak akan ada yang pergi atau menghilang dalam kehidupan ini. Mereka akan selalu bersama. Sehun memilih berjuang mengobati Luhan dengan segala kemampuan yang lelaki itu bisa lakukan.

Luhan tersenyum ketika tatapannya kembali bertabrakan dengan sorot tajam milik Sehun, wanita itu memilih melanjutkan kembali tatanan cantik yang ia berikan pada tangkai-tangkai tulip yang berada dalam sebuah _vas_ kaca di sudut ruangan.

"Kapan kau selesai ?" Sehun sudah tak sabar, yang ia inginkan adalah Luhan yang diam tak melakukan apapun. Demi kesehatannya.

"Sehun, aku hanya menata tangkai tulip. Ini tak akan membuatku kelelahan. Percayalah." Senyuman itu benar-benar membuat lelaki itu menghela nafas berat. Luhan benar-benar keras kepala.

"Kau begitu menyukai tulip ya ?" Tanya Sehun mencoba mencairkan suasana agar tak terlalu dingin untuk mereka berdua. Tidak, disini hanya Sehun yang merasakan rasa berlebihan ketika istrinya melakukan hal kecil. Seperti saat ini.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk ringan, sembari memotong daun-daun yang tampak menguning. Bahkan mengganti bunga layu dengan Tulip lainnya yang tampak segar.

"Jadi pada pernikahan kita, kau sendiri yang meminta buketnya menjadi Tulip ?" Sehun memicingkan sorot mata miliknya ketika menatap Luhan. Wanita yang sadar sedang ditatap itu membalas tatapan Sehun sesaat dan kembali dengan aktivitas nya yang menurutnya jauh lebih menyenangkan dibanding menatap wajah datar milik Sehun.

"Kenapa ? Kau tak suka ?" Bibir kecil itu mengerucut Lucu, Sehun benar-benar dibuat gemas dengan ibu hamil yang tampak seperti anak balita didepannya.

"Jadi Nona Luhan, bisa kau katakan alasannya padaku kenapa kau sangat menyukai Tulip ?" Sehun berjalan menuju arah Luhan. Kemudian, memutar kursi roda yang dipakai Luhan untuk menghadapnya. Berjongkok tepat didepan wanita itu agar sorotnya dapat menangkap binar indah yang dimiliki kelopak rusa dengan bulu mata lentik, membawa sebelah tangan Luhan yang kosong untuk ia genggam. Membawanya keudara dan ia kecupi dengan hangat.

"Kau tau Tulip itu memiliki beraneka warna ?" Oh, Luhan mulai menatap Sehun dengan binar-binar senang pada kedua kelopak indah miliknya. Sehun mulai mendengarkan, mencoba menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk teman hidupnya itu. Sehun hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya, lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat sebuah lengkungan menyenangkan yang terlihat pada paras cantik istrinya. Luhan tersenyum pada Sehun.

"Tulip itu seperti dirimu Sehun." Lirihnya masih dengan senyum yang terpatri pada wajahnya. Tatapannya ia bawa pada Lelaki didepannya.

Sebelah alis Sehun terangkat, sepertinya lelaki itu tak mengerti apa maksud ucapan dari istrinya.

"Seperti aku ?"

"Ya, sepertimu. Tulip itu dirimu." Sorot indah milik Luhan masih menatap Sehun dengan lembut, wanita itu tak ingin berpaling dari suaminya.

"Tulip itu satu, tapi memiliki beragam warna dengan beragam arti pula. Seperti dirimu yang memiliki Sisi berbeda disetiap waktu, menggemaskan, menyenangkan, menenangkan, dingin tapi juga kadang menyebalkan. Tapi semua itu tetap dirimu, Oh Sehun. Dan aku menyukainya." Tangan sehalus kulit bayi itu mengelus lembut pipi Sehun, lelaki itu hanya terdiam dengan mata terpejam ketika menikmati sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Luhan.

Luhan terekekeh ringan ketika melihat wajah terpejam milik Sehun. Wanita itu benar-benar gemas dengan wajah Sehun ketika seperti ini. Lelaki itu benar-benar tampak seperti bayi besar, menggemaskan. Sehun yang sadar sedang di tertawakan membuka kelopak matanya, menatap Luhan yang masih terkekeh diatas kursi rodanya.

"Kalau begitu, kau seperti Tulip putih dan Tulip merah untukku." Dengan suara berat miliknya, lelaki itu sukses membuat Luhan terdiam dari tawa kecilnya. Menatap Sehun dengan sorot penuh tanya yang ia berikan untuk suaminya.

"Seperti Tulip putih, murni dan polos. Tulip merah, penuh cinta dan.." Lelaki itu sengaja tak melanjutkan kata-katanya. Sengaja membuat wanita itu penasaran.

"Dan ?" tanya Luhan mengulang kata milik Sehun yang terakhir dengan nada bingung ketara pada ucapannya.

Sehun membawa jemari panjangnya di samping kepala Luhan, membawa anak-anak rambut itu kebelakang telinga istrinya, menyelipkannya disana. Lelaki itu hanya tersenyum menatap Luhan yang benar-benar kebingungan dibuatnya. Badannya sedikit ia condongkan hingga bibirnya tepat berada pada telinga Luhan.

"Dan menggairahkan." Membisikkan kata-kata yang membuat Luhan berdesir pada tubuhnya, merasakan hangat yang diciptakan oleh aliran darahnya. Dan beberapa rasa menyenangkan yang tercipta pada dadanya. Wanita itu tersipu dengan beberapa rona merah samar yang tampak pada kedua pipi gembil itu. Membuat Sehun tak dapat lagi menahan kecupan-kecupan ringan yang ia layangkan untuk seluruh permukaan wajah istrinya.

Seandainya setiap hari Sehun dapat menciptakan senyuman itu pada wajah cantiknya, mungkin wanita itu tak akan pernah merasakan kesedihan yang terlalu mendalam. Seandainya Sehun dapat membuat wanita itu terus bahagia, mungkin wanita itu tak akan terus menangis ditengah malam pada balik punggungnya. Sehun tahu selama ini Luhan mencoba baik-baik saja dihadapannya walaupun pada kenyataannya wanita itu akan hancur ketika hanya disentuh sekalipun. Dan Sehun yang akan menjadi seseorang yang mengumpulkan kehancurannya itu, menyusunnya kembali menjadi satu dengan seluruh hembusan nafas miliknya.

Sehun membawa tubuhnya berdiri, lelaki itu telah selesai dengan aktivitasnya menciumi seluruh permukaan wajah istrinya hingga membuat sang wanita benar-benar memiliki wajah semerah tomat. Sehun berjalan kebelakang, meraih pegangan kursi roda untuk membawa istrinya kedalam kamar. Sekarang sudah menjelang siang, wanita itu perlu istirahat. Karena sore nanti adalah waktu _kemoterapi_ yang harus dijalankan oleh Luhan. Sebenarnya, Luhan masih bisa berjalan seperti biasa. Hanya saja, perasaan khawatir milik Sehun terlalu berlebihan. Hingga membuat wanita itu mengalah dan menuruti apa kemauan suaminya. Duduk diatas kursi roda, dan melakukan segala aktivitas sehari-hari dengan kursi rodanya.

Luhan tak pernah memungkiri jika berbagai pikiran buruk selalu menghantuinya selama ini. Seolah memberikan mimpi buruk untuknya setiap malam. Luhan selalu berpikir untuk kebaikan Sehun kelak. Tak ada hal buruk yang diinginkan oleh Luhan, hanya saja wanita itu merasa waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Beragam pikiran mulai dari berpisah dari Sehun hingga meminta lelaki itu menikah lagi benar-benar membuatnya selalu terdiam hampir setengah hari. Setidaknya, jika ia pergi lelaki itu akan baik-baik saja tanpa kehadirannya.

"Kau menangis ?" itu suara Sehun, membuat Luhan semakin menenggelamkan kepalanya. Mencoba mengahapus jejak air mata milliknya. Lengan milik Luhan tertahan ketika jemari Sehun mengehentikannya untuk menghapus bulir-bulir itu.

"Ada apa ? apa yang menganggu pikiranmu ?" Tanyanya dengan nada lembut. Luhan memberanikan diri untuk menatap lelaki itu. Kemudian sedikit bersusah payah, membawa tubuhnya agar tenggelam pada pelukan Sehun. Selanjutnya, isakan hebat dengan tubuh kecil bergetar yang kembali lelaki itu dengar.

"Aku disini sayang." Usapan-usapan lembut coba Sehun ciptakan untuk menenangkan Luhan-nya, mencoba membuat isakan itu berhenti. Jauh didalam hatinya, ia juga merasakan rasa sakit ketika melihat Luhan menangis seperti ini. Sehun tetaplah Sehun seorang lelaki yang tak akan membiarkan sang wanitanya melihat sisi rapuh dari dalam dirinya.

"Maafkan aku Sehun, maafkan aku.." itu suara milik Luhan yang teredam pada dadanya, wanita itu masih sesenggukan ketika mengatakan kalimat yang tak ingin Sehun dengar. Sehun mengerti, Luhan terlalu memikirkan keadaannya. Sungguh, ini bukan salah wanitanya. Apapun yang dilakukan Luhan selalu membuat Sehun mengatakan jika wanita itu sempurna.

"Dengarkan aku Luhan.." Tubuh itu Sehun lepaskan dari pelukannya, kemudian menatap sepasang mata yang telah basah itu. Mencoba memberikan rasa yakin untuk Luhan.

"Ini bukan salahmu, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan jauhkan segala pikiran burukmu itu. Aku tak menyukainya jika pikiran itu terus membuatmu menangis seperti ini. Percayalah, aku mencintaimu. Kau millikku Luhan. Tak akan pernah ada yang lain."

Luhan hanya terdiam ketika lelaki itu menatapnya, berbagai perasaan campur aduk telah ia rasakan saat ini. Sedih, bahagia hingga merasa bersalah pada lelaki itu benar-benar membuat hatinya menjadi tak karuan. Luhan terlalu takut, wanita itu terlalu takut jika garis takdir yang akan memisahkan mereka berdua.

"Isirahatlah dulu, nanti ku bangunkan jika waktunya ke Rumah Sakit." Sehun membawa tubuh Luhan untuk berbaring diatas tempat tidur mereka, lelaki itu sedikit merapikan _dress_ rumahan yang dikenakan istrinya. Kemudian membawa tubuh kecil itu kedalam selimut.

"Sehun, jangan pergi. Temani aku." Suara lirih milik Sehun membuat lelaki itu tertahan. Lelaki itu tampak terdiam, Sehun tak tahan jika melihat Luhan dalam keadaan kacau seperti ini. Tapi, lelaki itu sadar jika wanitanya membutuhkannya sekarang. Sehun mengangguk sebagai jawaban atas permintaan Luhan, lelaki itu Lebih memilih kata hatinya untuk menemani wanita yang ia cintai.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terlalu takut, lelaki itu benar-benar menjadi pengecut ketika beberapa perawat dan dokter dirumah sakit mengelilingi tubuh Luhan. Sehun terlalu lemah jika mendengar isakan-isakan Luhan yang tampak kesakitan ketika beberapa cairan kimia dipaksa masuk kedalam tubuh lemah wanitanya.

Sehun terlalu sering menjadi seperti ini, merasakan menjadi lelaki paling tak berguna yang pernah ada. Sehun lebih memilih berada diluar ruangan sembari menahan gejolak rasa sakit pada dadanya ketika isakan itu kembali menyapa pendengarannya. Terkadang lelaki itu ikut menangis.

Langkah panjang miliknya akan ia bawa kedalam setelah beberapa perawat dan dokter itu keluar dari ruangan Luhan. Sepasang mata hitam dalamnya akan menangkap sosok tubuh lemah yang terbaring diatas ranjang rumah sakit dengan selang infus yang menancap pada arteri disebelah kirinya. Wajah cantik dengan hidung bangir itu tampak lelah dan pucat, kelopaknya juga terpejam dengan nyaman, bibir kecil dengan warna merah merona itu bahkan tak seperti tadi pagi. Tampak pasi dengan lapisan yang mengering. Luhan telah selesai menjalani _kemoterapi_ yang dilakukannya hari ini. Wanita itu telah bekerja keras.

Kursi yang semula terletak sedikit jauh dari ranjang putih itu ia tarik, Sehun mendudukan dirinya tepat disebelah tubuh Luhan yang lemah. Lengan dengan jemari panjang miliknya ia bawa untuk mengelus perut Luhan yang tampak membesar, Sehun tersenyum ketika melakukannya beberapa pergerakan halus ia rasakan. Calon buah hatinya merespon usapan yang ia berikan. HItungan bulan atau bahkan hari mungkin, hidupnya akan berubah ketika si kecil itu melihat dunia. Benar, Sehun tak sabar untuk menjadi seorang Ayah.

Senyumnya kembali muncul pada bibir tipisnya ketika membayangkan jika memiliki seorang anak perempuan yang menggemaskan. Dokter kandungan telah memberi tahu mereka jenis kelamin bayi yang Luhan kandung. Seorang bayi perempuan dalam keadaan sehat . Ya perempuan, bisa jadi anaknya akan benar-benar mirip dengan Luhan atau dirinya.

Sejauh ini, Sehun selalu tersenyum tentang calon buah hatinya yang mampu bertahan bersama sang ibu. Sebelumnya, beberapa perasaan dan pikiran mereka selalu tertuju pada kondisi buah hatinya. Bukan hanya Luhan yang merasa khawatir tentang kesehatan bayinya, lelaki itu juga merasakan hal yang sama. Bahkan diawal Luhan didiagnosis, dokter kandungan menyarankan wanita itu untuk menggugurkan bayinya karena kondisi tubuh Luhan yang tak memungkinkan. Tapi, Sehun patut berbangga dengan keputusan istrinya. Wanita itu memilih mempertahankan buah hati mereka. Walaupun mereka tahu, keputusan mereka dapat membunuh calon buah hati mereka sendiri. Nyatanya, Tuhan berkehendak lain dengan menguatkan buah hati mereka yang tumbuh dalam diri Luhan.

Lengan putih dengan jemari lentik itu Sehun genggam, berharap kehangatan yang ia berikan dapat dirasakan oleh Luhan. Tatapan Sehun tak pernah terlepas dari wajah cantik istrinya yang bahkan kini tampak pucat. Wajah tampan miliknya kembali dihiasi senyum ketika membayangkan bagaimana rupa calon buah hatinya. Apakah tampak seperti Luhan atau malah tampak seperti dirinya ? tatapannya menelusuri permukaan wajah Luhan, benar-benar indah dengan kulit putih yang mulus. Masih dalam bayangannya, jika mungkin putrinya kelak akan mirip seperti ibunya. Sehun terkekeh menyadari jika ia akan mempunyai dua Luhan.

Jemarinya ia ulurkan merapikan rambut yang menutupi kening wanita itu, beberapa bulir keringat nampak disana. Sehun mengambil _tissue_ dan mengusapkannya perlahan mencoba tak menganggu istirahat sang istri.

Lelaki itu kembali terdiam, terlarut dalam pikirannya sendiri. Seandainya jika Luhan tak keras kepala seperti ini, mungkin Sehun telah membawa Luhan menjalani pengobatan di Amerika. Sehun telah berniat membawa Luhan kesana jika saja wanita itu tak meminta untuk tetap di Korea. Tapi Sehun sangat menyayangi Luhan dan lebih menuruti segala keinginan wanita itu, termasuk menjalani pengobatan di dalam negeri. Yang tak dapat Luhan hindari hanyalah syarat Sehun tentang perawatan Luhan yang harus ditangani oleh dokter-dokter terbaik di Korea. Bukan apa-apa, hanyalah karena kondisi wanita itu berbadan dua yang harus membutuhkan penanganan ekstra ditambah harapan Sehun agar wanita itu cepat pulih.

Pergerakan perlahan dari tangan Luhan dapat lelaki itu rasakan, sudah hampir tiga jam Luhan tertidur dalam pengaruh obat. Kelopak yang dipadu bulu mata lentik itu bergerak samar. Mencoba terbuka ketika tubuh Luhan masih terasa lemah. Luhan sedikit mengerutkan kening ketika merasa berat pada kepalanya.

"Sehun.." Suara lembut milik Luhan terdengar lirih, tenggorokannya terasa kering dengan suara yang tercekat. Kelopak itu akhirnya terbuka, berkedip menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk pada retinanya. Kepalankecilnya bergerak dan terarah kesamping ketika menemukan apa yang wanita itu cari. Sosok Sehun-nya.

"Ya Luhan, kau mengiginkan sesuatu ?" Lelaki itu bergerak cepat ketika melihat sang wanita tersadar. Luhan masih menatapnya dalam diam, entah kenapa efek obat _kemoterapi_ itu membuatnya berpikir menjadi lebih lambat, hingga respon yang dikeluarkannya ikut melambat pula. Akhirnya, yang lelaki itu dapatkan adalah gelengan samar dengan jemari Luhan yang mengerat dalam genggamannya. Wanita itu hanya butuh dirinya disampingnya.

Kelopak indah itu hanya menatap Sehun dalam, sorotnya tak bisa Sehun baca kali ini. Hanya saja, yang lelaki itu sadari ada perubahan raut pada wajah cantik yang selalu ia kagumi. Raut itu menjadi sendu sekarang dengan gurat-gurat tipis penuh kekhawatiran yang tampak jelas disana.

"Ada apa ? Kau bermimpi buruk ?" Tanyanya dengan suara berat yang lembut. Benar-benar nyaman pada telinga Luhan. Luhan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawabannya, air mata kembali mengalir dari kedua pelupuknya. Apa yang dirasakan Luhan ? ia ketakutan sekarang.

"Sehun.. bagaimana jika aku pergi ?" Tatapan itu menerawang, menerobos jauh kedalam bola mata milik Sehun. Mencoba mencari sendiri jawaban yang akan diberikan oleh Lelakinya.

Luhan merasakan semuanya sekarang, suatu saat cepat atau lambat sebuah garis takdir yang bernama kematian akan memisahkan mereka. Selama ini, ia telah mencoba kuat dan baik-baik saja ketika semua perasaan menakutkan itu menghampiri hatinya. Tapi, entah kenapa saat ini perasaan itu semakin menjadi-jadi.

Mimpi buruknya telah kembali dengan membawanya jatuh kedalam kegelapan tanpa cahaya. Yang ia takutkan adalah sebuah kesendirian diselimuti dengan kesunyian yang akan mengelilinginya kelak. Tapi, bisakah wanita itu memilih jika ia tak ingin pergi ? bisakah ia melewati garis takdir ? entahlah, Luhan hanya berharap semua akan menjadi lebih baik ketika dirinya pergi dalam keadaan damai.

"Kau tak akan pergi kemanapun." Sehun menjawab dengan genggaman yang semakin erat. Luhan merasa ada desiran rasa takut yang coba lelaki itu tutupi.

Bagaimana wanita itu menghibur lelakinya jika ia sendiri merasakan hal yang sama ? Luhan juga terlalu takut untuk menyambut hari esok atau selanjutnya. Wanita itu terlalu takut jika kegelapanlah yang akan menyapa ketika terbangun dari tidurnya.

Tak ada jawaban yang berarti, Luhan hanya terdiam dengan bibir yang membungkam. Kemudian, sebuah kecupan kembali ia rasakan pada seluruh wajahnya. Luhan tahu, Sehun terlalu menyayanginya. Lelaki itu mencintainya pada setiap hembusan nafas milik lelaki itu. dan Luhan juga mencintainya pada setiap degup jantung miliknya.

.

.

.

.

Pagi hari yang mungkin tak secerah kemarin, dengan sinar-sinar yang tak terlalu menyilaukan. Bahkan, sang dewa yang senantiasa menyinari kehidupan para manusia itu lebih memilih bersembunyi dibalik gumpalan berwarna abu-abu. Hari tampak sendu sekarang, mungkin sebentar lagi akan turun air yang siap membasahi kota ini.

Berkali-kali wanita dengan surai coklat gelap itu menghembuskan nafasnya, masih menatap langit yang terlihat menyedihkan hari ini. Tangan kurusnya ia bawa untuk mengelus perutnya, sebentar lagi dalam hitungan hari malaikat itu akan melihat dunia.

Beberapa perasaaan berkecambuk didalam hati Luhan. Membayangkan jika hal buruk akan menghampiri hidupnya setelah ini. Biarkan semua orang mengatakan dirinya pesimis, memang ia telah menyerah dengan kehidupan bahagia miliknya bersama Sehun.

Dulu, wanita itu selalu membayangkan jika harinya akan berubah dengan hadirnya lelaki itu didalam kehidupannya. Mungkin, yang semula berwarna abu-abu akan menjadi lebih berwarna ketika lelaki dengan paras tampan itu tersenyum.

Bagaikan air ditengah padang, menyegarkan.

Luhan bersyukur ketika hidupnya selalu dikelilingi oleh semua orang yang menyayanginya. Wanita itu terlahir sebagai putri semata wayang didalam keluarga kecilnya. Ayahnya adalah seorang pekerja keras dan Ibunya adalah seorang yang lemah lembut dengan penuh kasih disetiap sentuhan yang diberikan untuknya.

Ibunya merupakan sosok yang benar-benar Luhan kagumi ketika ia beranjak remaja, senyum milik ibunya bahkan dapat mengalahkan hangatnya selimut miliknya ditengah musim dingin. Sorot milik ibunya dapat meneduhkan hatinya. Satu yang tak pernah Luhan ketahui hingga wanita itu pergi meninggalkan dirinya. Meninggalkan dirinya yang akan melanjutkan hidup bersama ayahnya. Penyesalan selalu datang terlambat ketika ibunya memilih menyerah, Luhan tak pernah tahu jika malaikat miliknya itu tengah berjuang melawan penyakit yang kini diderita olehnya.

Mungkin, dulu ayahnya menjadi satu-satunya lelaki yang paling tampan didalam hidupnya, tapi kini seluruh hatinya dimiliki oleh Sehun. Seorang lelaki yang merebut gelar tersebut. Luhan selalu tersenyum ketika mengingat bagaimana pertengkaran kecil yang dilakukan Sehun bersama dengan Lelaki paruh baya dengan rambut yang setengah memutih, mereka berdua selalu beradu argumen tentang siapa yang akan menang di pertandingan final sepakbola piala dunia.

Luhan selalu merasa beruntung menjadi seorang wanita yang dipilih oleh Oh Sehun. Seorang pebisnis muda dengan perusahaan yang beranak cabang, lelaki berwajah dingin dengan sikap tegas. Tapi selalu memiliki kehangatan yang selalu ditunjukkan lelaki itu dibalik pintu rumah mereka.

Banyak hal yang telah dilalui Luhan selama ini, bahagia dan kesedihan telah ia rasakan. Bahagia karena melihat ayahnya selalu tersenyum bangga pada putri semata wayangnya, bahagia karena melihat Sehun tersenyum, Bahagia ketika menemukan sorot hangat dalam binar lelaki dingin itu, dan Bahagia karena semua orang berada disampingnya ketika ia merasa telah berada pada titik terlemah.

Dan kesedihan karena sebentar lagi ia merasa akan ada sebuah perpisahan.

Perpisahan dengannya bersama semua orang yang menyayanginya.

Wanita itu menyadari, beberapa bulan terakhir ini dirinya telah banyak menangis. Menghabiskan waktu disudut ruangan, memandang langit dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan tahu, siapapun pasti akan mengira dirinya tak normal. Seorang wanita berusia dua puluhan, sedang mengandung hampir sembilan bulan dan terdiam diatas kursi roda. Ia merasa bahwa dirinya bukan seorang istri yang pantas untuk suaminya. Luhan menjadi tak berguna sekarang.

Jemarinya ia untuk menyisir lembut surai panjang itu, beberapa anak rambut tampak pada telapak tangannya. Rambut itu akan terus berkurang, seperti usianya yang juga akan terus berkurang.

Sebuah derit halus dari pintu membawa kepalanya menoleh, wanita itu tersenyum ketika mendapati seorang yang ia kenal berdiri dihadapannya. Seorang wanita lain dengan rambut hitam gelap dengan _dress_ berwarna _maroon_ yang membuat sosok itu tampak lebih cantik dari hari biasa.

"Kau sudah makan ?" Tanya sosok itu dengan membawa _paper bag_ untuk ia letakkan pada konter dapur.

"Sudah.." Luhan hanya menjawab lembut dengan senyuman yang selalu ia tampakkan, mengamati wanita mungil itu yang sedang memasukkan beberapa bahan makanan kedalam kulkas yang terletak pada sudut dapur. Bahkan, untuk keperluan bulananpun harus orang lain yang melakukannya. Bukan dirinya.

Ruang tengah dimana Luhan berada memang tak memiliki penghalang dengan dapur, sehingga ia bisa melihat apa saja yang membuat tamunya itu nampak sibuk dengan beberapa pekikan kecil.

"Kau baik-baik saja ? kau membutuhkan apa ?" Wanita itu berjalan kearah Luhan sembari membawa sepiring berisi penuh dengan potongan buah segar.

"Aku baik-baik saja, berhenti memperlakukanku seperti wanita lumpuh, Baekhyun." Bibir merah Luhan mengerucut sebal ketika Baekhyun atau siapa saja seolah memperlakukannya seperti wanita lumpuh. Sungguh, bahkan Luhan masih bisa berdiri dengan satu kaki sekarang. Baekhyun membawa satu potongan buah itu pada Luhan, dan membuatnya terkekeh ketika wanita yang pura-pura kesal itu menerima begitu saja suapan yang ia berikan.

"Jangan memikirkan apapun, fokuslah pada kesehatanmu." Baekhyun membawa dirinya untuk duduk pada salah satu sofa _single_ yang berhadapan dengan Luhan. Dirinya tahu Luhan telah memikirkan hal yang tak penting sekarang.

"Baekhyun.."

"Hmm.."

"Boleh aku mengeluh padamu ?" Luhan menatapnya kemudian, suara milik Luhan lirih dalam indera pendengaran miliknya.

"Ya, katakan semuanya padaku." Baekhyun membawa tubuhnya untuk menjadi lebih dekat dengan Luhan. Membawa sebelah lengan yang tampak kurus itu kedalam genggamannya. Luhan butuh teman sekarang, wanita itu merasakan sakit terlalu banyak dalam hidupnya.

"Aku menjadi seorang istri yang tak berguna sekarang, aku lelah dengan semua ini. Dapatkah aku pergi lebih cepat ? Sehun merasakan sakit denganku. Lelaki itu tak dapat bahagia jika bersamaku." Suara lembut milik Luhan terdengar tercekat disusul dengan sebuah isakan. Bahu sempit itu tampak bergetar ketika kepalanya ia bawa untuk menunduk.

"Tidak, kau adalah seorang istri yang sempurna untuk Sehun. Kau dapat membuat hidupnya bahagia, lelaki itu menyayangimu dengan seluruh hidupnya bagaimana mungkin kau dengan egois akan meninggalkan dirinya ?" Baekhyun ikut menangis ketika menjawab semua kalimat yang dikatakan oleh Luhan, Baekhyun tahu wanita itu merasa putus asa dengan penyakit yang telah menguasai tubuh kecil itu.

Mungkin dari sekian banyak orang yang berada disisi Luhan, Baekhyun menjadi salah seorang yang ikut merasakan sakit. Baginya, apapun yang dilakukan wanita itu semuanya akan terlalu berakhir bahagia. Atau semua ini adalah balasan dari Tuhan ? bukankah Luhan adalah sumber kebahagian untuk orang disekitarnya ? tapi kenapa hidup wanita itu malah menjadi seperti ini ? Baekhyun merasa Tuhan tak lagi adil pada hidup bahagia sahabat terbaiknya, bisakah ia menyalahkan Tuhan saat ini ?

Baekhyun mengenal wanita itu ketika semester ketiga perkulihannya dimulai. Wanita dengan senyum dan pipi yang selalu merona itu menawarkan bantuan pada dirinya ketika ia tak bisa mengerjakan tugas _essay_ yang diberikan oleh seorang Dosen pengajar.

Saat itu, mungkin bukan hanya para lelaki kampusnya yang mengatakan jika Luhan itu benar-benar tampak seperti jelmaan seorang Dewi. Baekhyun yang seorang mahasiswi pun setuju mengatakan hal demikian. Wanita itu selalu teresenyum kepada siapapun, suaranya yang lembut, sepasang mata yang selalu berbinar indah di wajah cantiknya, tubuh mungil yang lincah dengan hati yang selembut kapas itu berhasil menarik seluruh perhatian orang disekeliling Luhan.

Baekhyun pernah berpikir dengan kepala kecilnya, apakah Luhan adalah seorang malaikat yang diperintah Tuhan untuk menebar kebahagian ? ataukan wanita itu adalah reinkarnasi dari seorang Dewi ? Luhan benar-benar sempurna.

Dan sekarang Baekhyun mengerti, Luhan hanyalah sesosok manusia biasa sepertinya. Seorang wanita yang menginginkan sebuah kasih sayang dari orang-orang tercintanya.

.

.

.

.

Tulip, Luhan terlalu menyukai bunga itu. Entah sejak kapan, yang jelas wanita itu selalu berbinar dan bahagia ketika rumahnya dipenuhi dengan rangkaian Tulip berwarna putih atau merah. baginya, Tulip-tulip itu dapat menggambarkan semua perasaan yang ada didalam hatinya. Perasaan yang tak mungkin untuk diungkapkan. Hanya dirinyalah yang tahu.

Setangkai Tulip itu selalu berada digenggamannya sepanjang hari ini, ia terlalu merasakan sebuah kedamaian bersama bunga-bunga yang telah mencuri perhatiannya selama ini. Genggamannya mengerat ketika sedikit merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Bunga itu, Baekhyun yang memberikan padanya beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum wanita dengan rambut hitam gelapnya itu pergi dengan beberapa kalimat khawatir yang mampu membuat Luhan terkekeh.

Tulip itu selalu ia pandangi dengan perasaan yang bergemuruh. Pikirnya saat ini, bunga itu dapat layu dengan sendirinya. Lantas bagaimana dengan lelakinya ? apakah perasaan lelaki itu juga akan layu bersama bunga yang ada di genggamannya ?

"Kau belum tidur ?"

Lelaki itu, Sehun telah berada dirumah.

Luhan tersenyum menyambut suaminya yang masih dalam setelan kerja mahal milik lelaki itu. Wanita itu berusaha bangkit dari atas tempat tidurnya yang kemudian dibantu oleh Sehun yang kini sedang duduk disampingnya.

Luhan membawa jemarinya untuk melepaskan simpul rumit yang berada pada leher Sehun. Kemudian membawa jas milik lelaki itu dan melipatnya dalam diam. Mereka terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Apa ia baik-baik saja ?" Sehun membawa jemari panjangnya untuk mengusap perut besar Luhan, lelaki itu membawa kecupan hangatnya disana. membuat Luhan terkekeh kemudian.

"Ya dia baik-baik saja, Ayah." Luhan menatap Sehun, dengan cepat wanita itu mengecup bibir lelakinya yang cukup membuat Sehun terkejut.

 _Ya, selama ini dia seseorang yang mampu bertahan denganku setelah dirimu. Ia baik-baik saja dengan rasa bertahan yang luar biasa hebat. Yang bahkan aku sendiri ingin menyerah dan larut dalam kedamaian –Luhan._

"Sehun.." Luhan kemudian membawa tubuhnya merapat pada Sehun. Menyandarkan kepala kecilnya pada bahu tegap lelaki itu. tidak ada jawaban, hanya sebuah pergerakan dari lengan Sehun yang merangkul pundak sempitnya. Semakin menenggelamkan Luhan kedalam rasa nyaman yang lelaki itu ciptakan.

"Aku mempunyai beberapa permintaan, bisakah kau mengabulkannya untukku ?" Tanya Luhan dengan genggamannya yang mengerat pada jemari milik Sehun yang kosong.

"Apapun akan aku berikan untukmu." Hidung lancip itu Sehun benamkan kedalam surai coklat milik Luhan yang mulai menipis karena efek _kemoterapi_ yang dilakukan oleh wanita itu.

"Bisakah kau mengubah kamar kosong disebelah menjadi kamar untuk bayi kita ?" Wanita itu mulai menerawang tentang semua permintaanya.

"Akan kulakukan." Sehun tersenyum ketika mendengar Luhan menjadi banyak bicara sekarang, lelaki itu sadar jika akhir-akhir ini wanita itu lebih sering terdiam dengan gelengan dan senyuman jika seorang mengkhawatirkannya.

"Lalu, aku ingin anak kita bernama _Raina_. _Oh Raina_." Kali ini kalimat Luhan membuat Sehun mengerutkan keningnya.

"Raina, yang berarti seorang putri. Ia akan menjadi satu-satunya putri didalam hidup kita." Luhan membawa tubuhnya untuk terlepas dari pelukan Sehun. Wanita itu menatap lelakinya dengan binar yang membuat Sehun berdesir.

"Dan terakhir, aku mencintaimu. Kau bisa merawat Tulip-tulipku kan ? jangan sampai mereka menjadi layu. Karena cintaku padamu tak akan layu dengan mudah. Hiduplah bahagia." Katanya sembari mengecup bibir Sehun dengan lembut. Sehun masih tak mengerti tentang permintaan Luhan yang terakhir. Sehun mengerti wanita itu sangat menyukai Tulip, tapi tolong jagan mengatakan hal demikian seolah ia akan pergi meninggalkan Sehun. Bukan apa-apa tapi sungguh, Sehun telah merasa bahagia dengan adanya Luhan disisinya. Lelaki itu tak munafik untuk mengatakan hal tersebut. Tapi Luhan dapat mengubah hampir seluruh hidupnya. Seketika apa yang dirasakan oleh Sehun adalah sebuah ketakutan yang mampu menggetarkan hatinya.

Telah Sehun katakan berulang kali, walaupun Luhan tak dapat menarik perhatian di detik pertama pertemuan mereka, tapi Sehun mengaku Luhan telah merampas seluruh hidupnya pada detik selanjutnya ketika mereka bertatapan.

Sehun mungkin merasa jika ia adalah pemenang dari seluruh hati yang Luhan berikan untukknya. Dan itu memang benar, karena wanita itu juga mengatakan jika ia telah mencintai Sehun. Untuk pertama kalinya disepanjang hidup miliknya, Sehun merasa nafasnya tercekat ketika wanita dengan senyuman menawan itu menatap dirinya dari balik meja kerja diseberang.

Untuk pertama kalinya pula, Sehun merasakan seluruh aliran darah yang berada pada tubuhnya terasa mendidih ketika ia berdiri disamping wanita itu. dan lelaki itu tak tahu pasti sejak kapan ia menjadi bahagia ketika Luhan hanya menyapa dirinya dipagi hari sebelum jam kerja dimulai.

Yang Sehun tahu, ia telah jatuh hati dengan wanita cantik yang duduk di balik meja kerja didepan sana.

Yang Sehun tahu, wanita itu telah memutar balikkan poros hidupnya.

Yang Sehun tahu, Luhan telah mengubahnya menjadi sebongkah es yang mencair ditengah terik matahari.

.

.

.

.

Hari berganti terasa lebih cepat. Seolah tak memberikan jeda nafas untuk seorang Luhan. Dan wanita itu tahu jika garis takdirnya datang semakin dekat ketika ia merasakan sebuah kontraksi hebat yang melilit perutnya di malam hari. Baru saja beberapa menit yang lalu ia berusaha menggapai mimpi indahnya. Dengan susah payah dan nafas yang tersengal Luhan berusaha membangunkan Sehun yang tampak tertidur dengan gurat kelelahan yang menghiasi wajah tampan lelakinya.

Jemari kurus milinya ia bawa pada Sehun dan menggengamnya erat ketika merasakan kontraksi yang semakin menjadi dibawah sana. Sehun yang merasa terusik membuka sepasang mata tajamnya itu dengan perlahan, mencoba menyesuaikan jumlah cahaya yang ditangkap oleh retinanya.

Lelaki itu terkejut ketika melihat Luhan yang telah berkeringat dengan raut wajah yang menahan sakit ditambah genggaman jari ramping milik istrinya yang semakin mengerat pada lengannya. Tubuhnya kembali menengang ketika melihat cairan yang telah keluar dari sela kaki Luhan, menandakan calon buah hatinya akan terlahir didunia.

Sehun tak bodoh, lelaki itu tahu jika istrinya tengah mengalami kontraksi hebat. Dengan cekatan, lelaki itu menyambar kunci mobilnya, membawa Luhan pada gendongannya dan secepat mungkin mengendarai kendaraan roda empat miliknya membelah jalanan _Seoul_ ditengah malam menuju Rumah Sakit. Yang ada dipikiran Sehun sekarang adalah hanyalah sebuah keselamatan untuk dua orang yang berharga dihidupnya.

Beberapa perawat langsung membawa Luhan kedalam ruang operasi. Sehun hanya terduduk di depan ruangan dengan lampu merah yang menyala diatas pintunya. Tanda operasi sedang dilakukan. Ia terus menghapalkan segala doa yang ia panjatkan di Gereja, berharap benar-benar tak ada hal buruh setelah rungan itu terbuka nanti.

Beberapa orang dikenalnya datang satu persatu dengan raut yang sulit ditebak, Ayahnya, Ibunya, Ayah Luhan, Chanyeol beserta Baekhyun dan Jongin yang juga datang bersama Kyungsoo. Mereka hanya saling melempar tatapan, menggenggam tangan satu sama lain dengan erat. Bahkan Ibunya hanya terdiam didalam pelukan sang Ayah. Sedangkan, ayah mertuanya saling menautkan kedua tangan keriput miliknya dengan bibir yang terus menggumamkan doa-doa.

Setiap detiknya Sehun merasa lebih berat. Berulang kali ia berdiri dan kembali membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk disamping Ayah Luhan. Lelaki tua itu mengerti dengan sesekali menepuk bahu Sehun, mencoba menguatkan menantu satu-satunya itu. beberapa kali pula, Sehun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Semua pandangan teralih ketika mendengar sebuah derit pintu ruang operasi yang terbuka, dibaliknya muncul seorang Dokter muda yang dikenal Sehun –Junmyeon- Lelaki yang selalu menangani segala perkembangan Luhan dan buah hatinya. Junmyeon hanya terdiam dan menatap Sehun, Sehun yang mengerti ia mendekat. Kemudian yang didengarnya adalah sebuah permintaan dari Luhan yang dibawa oleh Junmyeon,menemani wanita itu di operasi kelahiran buah hatinya. Dan dengan senang hati Sehun melakukannya, menuruti apa keinginan wanita yang dicintainya.

.

.

.

.

Dulu, baginya rumah sakit tak akan menjadi semenakutkan ini. Entah apa yang berada didalam otak batunya, tapi suasana didalam ruang operasi dengan beberapa orang yang nampak sibuk itu benar-benar membuatnya ikut menahan nafas. Takut jika menghembuskannya akan melukai siapapun.

Sehun berjalan menuju ranjang operasi yang terletak pada tengah ruangan, disana ada Luhan dengan mata yang menatap dirinya. Wanita itu bahkan masih bisa tersenyum kearahnya ketika bagian bawahnya dirobek menggunakan pisau tajam. Bulir-bulir keringat Luhan membuat Sehun ingin membawanya kedalam pelukan terhangatnya, lelaki itu lemah jika melihat wanitanya seperti ini.

Sehun tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan didalam sini, menggenggam erat tangan Luhan ketika wanita itu tengah memperjuangkan seluruh hidupnya. Tapi Sehun telah menjadi lemah disini, lelaki itu menangis ketika melihat wanitanya yang terus menggeram dan berteriak ketika rasa sakit yang dirasakan oleh Luhan.

Luhan, apapun yang dirasakan oleh wanita itu adalah sebuah sakit yang luar biasa dengan oksigen yang terasa membunuh rongga paru-parunya. Nafasnya tersengal ketika ia memaksa sesuatu untuk keluar dari dalam perutnya. Luhan menjadi mengerti bagaimana perjuangan ibunya ketika melahirkan dirinya, ia bersusah payah sekarang.

Luhan, yang wanita itu rasakan hanyalah rasa sakit yang luar biasa pada tubuh bagian bawahnya. Tubuhnya yang lain menjadi semakin lelah, bahkan kepalanya menjadi semakin berat sekarang. Genggamannya pada Sehun ia eratkan, wanita itu berpegangangan pada poros hidupnya. Seolah tak akan melepaskan lelaki itu sama sekali.

Dadanya naik turun ketika berupaya meraup segala udara yang berada disekitarnya, beberapa kali ia menatap lelaki yang berada disampingnya. Hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit ketika melihat lelaki itu menangis, Luhan menjadi semakin bersalah memintanya untuk datang menemaninya.

Rasa sakit itu kembali datang, seperti dirobek dengan paksa. Wanita itu kembali tersengal dengan geraman atau bahkan teriakan yang mungkin dapat membantunya untuk meringankan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Luhan masih terus berjuang dengan beberapa kecupan ringan yang diberikan Sehun padanya.

"Kau bisa sayang, jangan menyerah." Itu kata yang diucapkan Sehun tepat disamping telinganya ketika ia berhenti mendorong bayinya untuk keluar. Dengan berbekal kata itu, Luhan terus berusaha membuat sang malaikat hidupnya dapat melihat dunia. Beberapa kali wanita itu terisak karena merasakan lelah yang sangat menerpa tubuhnya. Luhan merasa tak sanggup sekarang.

Beberapa menit dengan tenaga yang tersisa dari Luhan, wanita itu merasa ada sesuatu yang berhasil keluar dari tubuhnya bersamaan pecahnya tangisan seorang bayi. Ia tersenyum ketika pertama kali mendengar suara tangisan yang memenuhi ruangan operasi. Ia telah melihat dunia.

Sehun membawa sang bayi yang tengah dilapisi kain putih itu padanya, dengan gerakan lemah Luhan menerimanya. Cantik, seorang bayi perempuan yang nampak mirip dengan dirinya dan kulit seputih milik Sehun.

Lelaki itu tersenyum ketika melihat dua malaikat hidupnya. Tapi apakah rasa kebahagian miliknya akan berlangsung lama ?

" _Oh Raina_." Itu adalah nama yang diberikan Luhan untuk buah hati mereka. Luhan menggumamkan nama cantik itu sembari mengusap lembut kedua pipi merah sang buah hatinya. wanita itu tersenyum ketika bayi itu berhenti menangis didalam dekapannya. Luhan bersyukur, buah hatinya terlahir dalam keadaan sehat, wanita itu terus tersenyum ketika seseorang yang mampu bertahan denganya selama ini akhirnya dapat melihat dunia. Pikir Luhan sekarang, setidaknya dengan adanya Raina hidup Sehun akan menjadi lebih baik. Raina akan menjadi penggantinya kelak. Raina yang akan menjadi teman hidup Sehun mulai sekarang. Karena Luhan percaya, segala bentuk cinta dan kasih sayang miliknya mengalir dalam diri Raina

Tapi yang tiba-tiba yang Luhan rasakan adalah tubuhnya yang melemah, dadanya yang terasa sesak dengan kepala yang terasa berat. Tubuhnya tak dapat lagi menahan rasa lelah yang menerpanya. Tubuhnya menyerah.

Luhan tahu ini adalah waktunya, perlahan dengan senyuman yang terpatri pada wajah cantiknya. Luhan membawa kecupannya pada sang buah hati, kening, kedua kelopak mata kecil yang masih terpejam, hidung, dan bibir kecil itu. Kemudian, wanita itu menatap Sehun. Sehun yang menyadari hanya menatap Luhan dengan senyuman yang dimilikinya, apa yang dilihat lelaki itu telah berbeda. Luhan menjadi redup dengan sinar yang biasa mengelilingi wanita itu, wanita itu tampak sendu dengan wajah yang benar-benar berubah. Tampak pucat dengan bibir yang hampir membiru.

Dengan perlahan, Luhan memberikan sang buah hati pada Sehun ketika rasa sakit menyerang rongga dadanya, membuat ia benar-benar kehilangan nafasnya. Sehun membawa Raina kedalam pelukannya ketika Luhan menatapnya dengan sebulir air mata yang jatuh pada mata indah itu.

"Sehun, aku lelah. Bisakah aku beristirahat ?" Luhan masih menatapnya dengan sorot lelah, gurat-gurat halus tampak pada wajah cantik yang selalu Sehun puja, nafas wanita itu sudah tak lagi beraturan. Tapi, Luhan masih tersenyum menatap Sehun. Sehun tahu dari suara lirih Luhan, wanita itu telah memustukan untuk menyerah. Luhan telah sampai pada titik puncaknya. Wanita itu telah berada pada akhir perjuangannya.

Garis takdirnya sudah dekat, sebentar lagi. Sehun tak bisa menahannya lebih lama, karena lelaki itu juga tak ingin melihat sang wanitanya tersiksa semakin dalam. Dengan paksaan, Luhan membawa lengannya pada wajah Sehun. Mengusap sebelah pipi tirus milik lelakinya. Sebelum pada akhirnya, tangan kurus itu jatuh terkulai. Membuat Sehun menahan gejolak yang siap meledak didalam hatinya.

Waktu benar-benar terasa berhenti untuk Sehun. Yang Sehun tahu, bulir air matanya ikut turun ketika melihat Luhan dengan perlahan menutup kedua kelopak matanya yang selalu penuh binar indah itu. Sehun membawa kepalanya mendekat, mencium kening Luhan dengan dalam, mengecup kelopak itu dan berakhir pada bibir ranum yang selalu ia kagumi. Dan Sehun tahu, sudah tak ada lagi nafas kehidupan pada wanitanya.

Selanjutnya, tak ada lagi yang Luhan rasakan. Hanya kegelapan yang membawanya jatuh kedalam kedamaian. Semua kenangan hidupnya dan kehangatan yang Sehun berikan akan selalu tersimpan didalam hatinya. Ini adalah waktunya, dimana wanita itu pergi meninggalkan semua orang yang ia cintai. Wanita itu pergi dengan sebuah senyuman, dengan sebuah cinta yang selalu bersemi didalam hati lelakinya. Tulip yang selalu tampak cantik dan berbinar itu kini perlahan mulai layu, ia telah mati bersama cahaya yang selalu berada disekitarnya.

"Beristirahatlah dengan damai sayang, aku mencintaimu."

Luhan telah selesai dengan perjuangannya, wanita itu telah memutuskan pergi dengan damai menuju keabadiannya.

.

.

.

.

 _Raina, ini ibu._

 _Jadilah seorang putri yang selalu bahagia._

 _Jadilah seorang putri yang selalu tersenyum._

 _Jadilah seorang teman untuk Ayahmu. Karena ibu tahu, lelaki itu merasa kesepian._

 _Raina,_

 _Jangan menyusahkan Paman Chanyeol dan Jongin atau Bibi Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo._

 _Jangan pula merengek pada Kakek dan Nenek._

 _Jangan pernah menangis ditengah malam hanya karena Ayah membentakmu._

 _Percayalah, lelaki itu mencintaimu._

 _Raina,_

 _Tumbuhlah menjadi seorang wanita lemah lembut dengan penuh cinta._

 _Karena kau tahu, kebahagiaan bersumber dari sebuah cinta._

 _Seperti dirimu karena kau adalah buah cinta kami._

 _Kau tak sendirian sayang, ada Ayah yang akan selalu berada disampingmu._

 _Dan Ibu,_

 _Yang selalu tersenyum melihatmu. Ibu mencintaimu_

– _Oh Luhan_

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Ikutan latah; INI UDAH ANGST BELOM SIH ?

Jujur Yuri ga ngerti ini Angst ato engga, karena emang kalo nulis yang sedih-sedih itu ikutan nangis /Author Baperan emang -.-/

Dan menurut Yuri semua tentang HunHan itu sedih, udah LDR, ga cepet konfirm mana ini para author bikin project begini. Kan tambah sedih T_T

Sebenernya Yuri juga gatega ngebuat Luhan berakhir kek gini.

Yodah deh ya, kalo emang ga Angst anggep aja Angst. Karena emang projectnya kudu Angst. Gapapalah sekali-kali Yuri maksa :*

OIYA, HABEDEE BUNDA LULUKU UNCH UNCH UKENYA OH SEHUN DEDEQ GEMESHNYA OOM SEHUN !

Makin Cans,Unyu,Bening, makin rapet(?) itu sosialitanya dikurang-kurangin kasian daddy kan T_T tapi gapapa daddy duitnya juga banyak. Makin enaable ya bun, pas enaena sama daddy /kecup-kecup/

Oke abaikan.

Malem ini Yuri Akhirnya bisa update barengan Author-Sunbaenim yang udah unch unch didunia perfanfictionan; **Summerlight92, Baby Aery HHS, HHS Hyuuga L, Fujo Aoi**

Akhirnya ya ampun bisa barengan juga T_T

Jangan Lupa Review ya ! tolong budayakan review :*

See You~

 _ **-Keep the faith-SL-**_


	4. EPILOG

**La Tulipe**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Apriltaste**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Luhan**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HUNHAN/GS for Uke**

 **Don't like ? Don't Read and Don't Bash !**

 **Typo Everywhere**

 **.**

 **ANGST PROJECT HUNHAN GS**

 _ **For HunHan Month**_

.

.

 **EPILOG**

.

.

 _Lihat, Kenangan kita akan selalu bertahan._

 _Walaupun ada satu yang hilang._

 _Tapi, cukup satu yang harus kau tahu._

 _Aku tak akan pernah berhenti mencintaimu._

 _._

 **.**

 **.**

 **Seoul, 2019**

 **-Sehun-**

Kau terus tersenyum didalam bingkai hitam itu dengan pancaran yang berbinar. Dengan sorot yang lembut dan selalu berhasil menenangkan segala perasaan buruk didalam hatiku. Sepertinya, sudah lebih dari dua tahun kini aku hanya tinggal bersama dengan bayangmu. Bersama semua kenangan indah yang terasa singkat. Tapi, aku tak akan menyesal pernah mencintai seorang wanita hebat sepertimu Luhan.

Luhan, kau masih mengingat jika kita mempunyai seorang malaikat kecil ? Kau tahu, gadis kecil itu menjadi tumbuh dengan luar biasa. Raina, dia akan genap berusia dua tahun pada Desember ini. Gadis itu menjadi kado natal bagiku, ia selalu menghadiahkan senyumannya atau tawanya yang lebar dengan beberapa gigi susu di dalam mulutnya. Membuatku merasa menjadi seorang lelaki yang paling beruntung didunia dapat melihat indahnya sebuah permata berharga seperti Raina.

Luhan, kau tahu Raina selalu berhenti didepan foto pernikahan kita yang terletak di ruang tengah. Gadis itu selalu berhenti dan selalu menatap wajahmu dalam diam. Kadang, aku merasa sedih ketika ia belum mengenalmu secara seutuhnya. Raina selalu tersenyum senang kemudian, ia benar-benar sepertimu. Senyumnya yang selalu menghadirkan binar cerah pada kedua kelopaknya.

.

.

 **April, 20** **th** **2019**

 _Luhan, wanitaku. Selamat ulang tahun._

 _Luhan, terimakasih telah mencurahkan segala cinta dan kasih sayangmu untukku dan untuk semua orang yang juga menyayangimu._

 _Luhan, terimakasih telah menjadi seorang ibu yang hebat untuk Raina._

 _Luhan, terimakasih telah bertahan untuk Raina._

 _Luhan, terimakasih telah mengijinkan Raina untuk melihat dunia._

 _Kau wanitaku, dan aku Lelakimu. Yang akan terus mencintamu._

Aku membuka mataku menatap lurus wajah cantikmu yang terbingkai rapi, setidaknya itulah doa yang selalu kuucapkan di hari ulang tahunmu. Kau tak bosan mendengarnya kan Lu ? sepertinya setiap tahunnya kata-kata yang ku ucapkan selalu sama.

Lihat gadis kecil yang setinggi lututku itu, ia masih berdiri disampingku dengan dua tangan yang bertaut didepan wajah kecilnya. Kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik itu tertutup, bibir kecilnya seperti menggumamkan sesuatu. Raina kecil kita sangat lucu dengan segala tingkah lakunya.

Luhan, tunggu sebentar lagi ya. Jika sudah siap nanti aku akan membawa Raina untuk menjengukmu.

.

.

 **May, 15** **th** **2019**

Ah, apa aku sudah bercerita padamu tentang Raina beserta Tulip-tulipmu ? Raina benar-benar duplikatmu. Gadis itu hanya menuruni kulit putih dan rambut hitam milikku, selebihnya itu semua milikmu Lu. Kelopak coklat rusa dengan binar indah dan bulu mata lentik, hidung kecil serta bibir merah kecil dan pipi putih gembil yang akan merona jika kucium berulang kali. Bahkan, ia suka mengerucutkan bibirnya ketika sedang kesal, tersenyum pada siapa saja. Tapi, sepertinya sifat irit bicara milikku juga menurun padanya. Benar-benar gadis kecil yang lucu.

Tentang Tulip, beberapa waktu yang lalu aku lupa mengganti Tulip yang berada pada ruang tengah tepatnya pada nakas panjang yang berada dibawah bingkai foto pernikahan kita. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya ? Gadis itu tak mau bicara padaku hanya karena Tulip itu, bahkan ia lebih merengek pada Ibu memintanya agar membeli Tulip yang segar. Setelah mendapatkannya, Raina mendorong kursi mendekati nakas itu dan mengganti sendiri Tulip yang berada disana.

 _Raina sama sepertimu ia menyukai Tulip._

.

.

 **December, 2** **nd** **2019**

 _Selamat ulang tahun putri Ayah dan Ibu._

Setidaknya aku selalu membiaskan Raina dengan panggilan Ibu untukmu Lu. Walaupun gadis itu tak pernah merasakan hangatnya dekapanmu selama tidur malamnya.

Seperti saat ini, Raina terlalu bersemangat dengan pesta ulang tahun yang diadakan oleh Kakeknya. Gadis itu memintaku untuk memakaikan sebuah gaun berwarna biru setelah mandi sore. Yang katanya gaun itu milik _Cinderella_. Berulang kali ia mengatakan padaku dengan semangat, bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang _Cinderella,_ seorang putri cantik yang baik hati.

Rambut hitam panjangnya tertata rapi dengan kepangan yang diciptakan oleh tangan Baekhyun. Oh, Kyungsoo, Jongin dan Chanyeol juga berada disini bersama Ayah dan Ibu. Ayahmu bahkan yang menyiapkan sendiri dekorasi di ruang tengah.

Beberapa jam berlalu, Raina terlalu lelah dan berakhir dengan dengkuran halusnya pada tempat tidur. Bahkan gadis itu belum mengganti gaun biru dengan piyama bambinya.

Aku tersenyum ketika menatap wajah kecil itu.

 _Aku sadar, Raina adalah duplikatmu. Raina adalah Luhan kecil._

.

.

 **March, 18** **th** **2021**

Luhan, gadis kecil kita sangat menyukai sekolah barunya. Raina tampak lucu dengan rok seragam taman kanak-kanak yang dikenakannya. Ransel itu selalu bergoyangg ketika Raina berlari. Sekarang kau tahu Luhan ? Raina kita terlalu pintar memilih barang yang ia sukai. Bahkan semua peralatan sekolah barunya termasuk tas kecil itu berwarna _pink_. Setiap pagi, Raina selalu duduk di meja makan, menungguku selesai membuat sarapan untuknya, gadis itu makan dengan lahap walaupun beberapa kali tampak kotor disekitar bibirnya. Aku tersenyum ketika ia menyuapkan sesendok penuh nasi kedalam mulutnya, pipi putihnya akan menggembung lucu dengan rona merah samar disana.

Setelah selesai dengan acara sarapan paginya, Raina selalu berjalan terlebih dahulu. Menarik kursi untuk mendekati nakas panjang dibawah bingkai foto pernikahan kita. Seperti biasa, gadis itu akan mengganti Tulipmu dengan yang lebih segar. Kursinya ia tarik menjauh, kemudian Raina selalu terdiam menatapmu dengan senyuman lebarnya. Aku kembali tersenyum ketika putri kecil kita membungkukkan badanya.

 _Raina begitu menyayangimu. Ia menghormatimu._

.

.

 **October 01** **st** **2022**

Luhan, kau tahu apa yang Raina buat ? setelah pulang kerja aku mendapatinya sedang duduk di atas karpet ruang tengah. Gadis itu tampak sibuk dengan peralatan menggambarnya. Aku duduk disampingnya, sedikit kesal memang karena saat itu Raina terlalu sibuk dengan kertas putihnya yang ia coret dengan beragam warna.

Aku mencium pipinya, satu kali, dua kali, tiga kali dan empat kali. Tapi tetap tak ada respon berarti darinya. Entah apa yang ia gambar disana, hingga beberapa menit berlalu dan aku tetap memperhatikan dirinya. Dengan senyum yang selalu terkembang serta sorot kebahagiaan yang ia pancarkan. Raina memberiku hasil dari coretannya.

 _Sebuah potret dimana ada aku, Raina dan kau Luhan._

.

.

 **December, 25** **th** **2024**

Tahun ini Raina berumur tujuh tahun. Rasanya baru kemarin ia tertidur dengan gaun _Cinderella_ kesayangannya. Luhan, di tahun ini aku berhasil membawa Raina masuk kedalam salah satu sekolah dasar favorit di Seoul. Gadis kecil itu telah bekerja keras dengan kemampuannya sendiri. Dan aku sangat bangga dengan segala hasil kerja keras yang ia lakukan.

Setiap pagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, Raina selalu menyempatkan berdiri didepan bingkai pernikahan kita. Ia menautkan kedua tangannya mengucapkan segala harapan-harapan yang ia inginkan disana. beberapa menit aku selalu menunggunya sampai ia selesai. Kemudian tak lupa juga mengganti tangkai Tulip yang layu dengan yang segar. Setelahnya, Raina selalu tersenyum kearahmu dan berkata

 _Ibu, aku berangkat._

Dan langkah ringannya, ia bawa kearahku yang telah menunggu di ambang pintu apartemen.

.

.

 **December, 29** **th** **2024**

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi di sekolah, Raina menjadi lebih banyak diam didalam mobil ketika aku menjemputnya pulang dari sekolah siang ini.

Bahkan, gadisku tak menjawab ketika aku melontarkan tawaran tentang makan siang. Kalimat yang kudengar alih-alih bukan sebagai jawaban tentang menu makan siang. Melainkan, sebuah permintaan agar membawanya pulang lebih cepat.

Ketika sampai di pintu apartemen Raina memilih masuk terlebih dahulu, meninggalkanku yang masih kebingungan dibalik punggung kecil berseragam almamater sekolah dasar itu.

Kemudian, yang aku lihat adalah Raina yang kembali berdiri didepan bingkai foto pernikahan kita. Tapi, bukan senyuman yang ia tampakan padamu seperti biasa. Melainkan lengkungan kesedihan yang terukir pada wajah kecil itu.

Aku berjalan kearahnya, dan memeluknya. Gadis kita menangis dengan isakan yang hebat disana.

Dan alasan ia menangis adalah, Raina ingin bertemu denganmu Luhan.

 _Raina kita membutuhkanmu, ia merindukan ibunya._

.

.

 **April, 20** **th** **2027**

Sudah berkali-kali aku datang kemari sendirian.

Maafkan aku Luhan karena belum siap membawa Raina untuk menjengukmu disini.

Aku tahu, kau pasti sedih karena aku tak membawa Raina kemari.

Jangan menangis, karena aku tak akan bisa menghapus air mata itu. Jangan menangis, karena itu akan menyakiti hatiku. Pasti aku akan membawa Raina kemari.

Kau tak sendirian kan disana ? Jangan khawatir sayang, Ibu pasti menemanimu.

Dan jika kau rindu padaku, kau bisa menyapaku lewat mimpi di setiap malam atau membisikkan salam untukku melalui angin yang selalu berhembus lembut. Selembut suaramu yang selalu memenuhi pikiranku.

Sepertinya baru kemarin aku melamarmu dengan tidak romantis dikantor, sepertinya baru kemarin kau menciumku untuk pertama kali.

Dan sepertinya baru kemarin, kita mengikat janji dihadapan Tuhan. Tapi, kau meninggalkanku lebih dahulu untuk bertemu dengan Tuhan.

Ah, aku membawa dua warna tulip untuk hari ini. Tulip Putih dan Tulip Merah.

Kau selalu mengatakan jika Tulip Putih mempunyai arti sebuah kemurnian

Dan aku selalu mengatakan jika Tulip Merah adalah sebuah lambang cinta.

Jadi, aku membawa dua. Karena cinta kita adalah sebuah cinta yang murni.

Luhan, kau tak lupa kan jika hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunmu ?

 _Selamat ulang tahun sayang, Cintaku untukmu tetap bertahan dan tak akan mati hingga terbawa angin sore seperti Tulip._

 _Selamat ulang tahun Luhan sayang._

.

.

 **June, 16** **th** **2039**

Maafkan aku Luhan, maafkan aku.

Malam ini aku telah membuat Raina kita menangis hingga mengurung dirinya didalam kamar.

Aku terlalu kesal dengan sikap Raina. Jika aku boleh mengeluh padamu, ini semua karena banyaknya pikiran yang menghampiriku.

Pekerjaan dan beberapa proyek menumpuk di kantor, Raina terlalu membangkang akhir-akhir ini. Entah apa yang membuatnya seperti itu. tapi, gadis itu benar-benar tak ingin bicara padaku selama lebih dari seminggu. Maafkan aku, aku harus membentaknya agar ia berbicara padaku. Aku berkata dengan nada keras didepannya menegaskan jika ia bukan seorang anak kecil yang terlalu banyak merajuk, Raina sekarang adalah seorang gadis berumur dua puluh dua tahun. Sepertinya perkataanku menyakiti hati lembutnya. Karena yang kudapatkan bukan jawaban, melainkan kelopak rusa dengan genangan yang berada dipelupuknya. Gadis itu kemudian berbalik memilih mengunci dirinya didalam kamar.

 _Maafkan aku Luhan, telah membuat gadis kita menangis._

.

.

 **June, 17** **th** **2039**

Sore ini, seusai pulang kerja. Aku mencoba meminta maaf pada Raina. Aku sadar, aku terlalu kasar padanya kemarin.

Aku membuka kamar dengan pintu berwarna _pink pastel_ itu dan Raina duduk di samping jendela yang menampakkan sorot cahaya sore menembus tirai kamar miliknya.

Langkahku kubawa mendekat, hingga Raina sadar dan menoleh kearahku.

"Maafkan ayah karena telah membentakmu kemarin." Hanya itu kalimat yang mampu kuucapkan pada gadis yang terus menatapku.

"Ya Ayah, Raina keterlaluan. Maafkan Raina." Raina tersenyum dengan lembut ketika mengatakan kalimat itu. Senyumnya benar-benar membuatku terdiam. Ia terlalu mirip denganmu Luhan. Tatapan gadis itu kemudian ia bawa kembali menatap gurat halus cahaya sore yang tampak indah dilangit.

"Sedang melihat apa ?" Pandanganku ikut kubawa pada objek yang ditatap Raina.

Gadis itu kembali tersenyum dengan binar kelopaknya yang indah.

"Langit Sore." Jawabnya dengan suara lembut miliknya, mengingatkanku pada suara lembut menenangkan milikmu.

"Ada apa dengan langit sore ? kau menyukainya ?" Raina hanya mengangguk cepat sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan yang ku lontarkan.

"Langit sore itu indah Ayah, sama seperti senyuman ibu. Memberikanku ketenangan." Kalimat yang diucapkan Raina dapat membuat darahku berdesir halus. Dari ucapannya, aku tahu Raina menyanyangimu walaupun gadis itu tak pernah bertemu denganmu sekalipun.

"Raina.." Aku memanggil namanya sembari berjalan menuju ranjang tidurnya kemudian mendudukan diri disana.

"Ya Ayah ?" Gadis itu menatapku tanpa ingin bergerak dari posisinya.

"Kemarilah, aku ingin bercerita tentang Ibumu."

"Ibu ?"

"Ya, seorang wanita yang telah mengijinkanmu melihat dunia dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya." Aku tersenyum ketika Raina akhirnya memilih duduk disampingku.

"Baiklah, aku akan mendengarkan."

"Kau tahu, Luhan seorang wanita yang luar biasa dengan tekat kuat yang selalu ia miliki. Wanita itu memiliki beragam sinar yang mengelilingi dirinya. Senyumnya yang secerah matahari dan katamu seindah Langit Sore itu bahkan dapat membuat siapa saja jatuh bertekuk lutut di hadapannya. Seperti Ayah, seorang Oh Sehun yang dingin bahkan dapat mencair hanya karena suara lembut yang dimilikinya." Aku terdiam, ketika membayangkan senyummu ketika pertama kali bertemu. Benar-benar sebuah pertemuan yang kaku.

"Ibumu itu adalah wanita yang kuat meskipun harapan hidupnya tak sebanding dengan banyaknya senyuman yang selalu ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain. Ibumu terlalu banyak berjuang didalam hidupnya. Bahkan wanita itu lebih memilih memperjuangkanmu. Ia selalu tersenyum ketika merasakan tendangan kecil di perutnya, ia bahkan masih tersenyum ketika wajah pucat dan rasa lelah menerpa tubuhnya." Aku tahu sekarang jika wajahku memanas, menahan sebuah bulir yang akan jatuh dari pelupukku. Aku tak boleh terlihat lemah didepan Raina kita, kini hanya aku yang akan menjadi sosok pelindung untuk gadis cantik kita, Luhan.

"Apa Ayah mencintai Ibu ?" itu suara yang berasa dari sebelah kanan tubuhku, wajah cantik yang benar-benar mirip denganmu itu berada disana.

"Ya, sangat mencintainya lebih dari apapun. Bahkan, Ayah selalu menangis ketika Ibumu merasakan sakit pada kepalanya. Ayah ingin bagaimana jika rasa sakit itu berpindah pada Ayah saja. Karena ibumu terlalu indah untuk merasakan sakit itu." Tatapan Raina bahkan terlihat sama seperti Luhan.

"Kau tahu siapa yang memberimu nama ?"

"Ibu ?"

"Ya, karena Ibu sangat menyayangimu. Jangan pernah berpikir kau sendirian. Ada Ayah disampingmu, dan Ibu yang selalu menajagamu dari atas sana." Lenganku ku bawa melingkar pada pundak sempit itu, membawanya kedalam dekapanku dan membawa kecupanku diatas puncak kepala Raina.

 _Luhan, kau lihat ? Aku dan Raina baik-baik saja._

 _Kau teruslah bahagia diatas sana. Teruslah tersenyum untuk kami._

 _Dan jangan lelah untuk datang kedalam mimpi kami._

 _Kami mencintaimu Luhan. Aku dan Raina._

.

.

.

.

 **Seoul, 2024**

 **-Raina-**

Ibu, kenapa ibu terus berada disana ? apa ibu tidak lelah terkurung didalam bingkai hitam itu ?

Ibu, Raina sudah berumur tujuh tahun. Kemarin, pada hari ulang tahun ayah mengajak Raina bermain ke _Everland_. Kami menaiki semua wahana yang berada disana. ayah memberi sebuah boneka beruang besar sebagai kado ulang tahun yang sekarang memenuhi salah satu sudut didalam kamar Raina.

Ibu, bolehkah Raina bertemu ibu ? terkadang Raina merasa iri dengan teman-teman disekolah yang memanggil atau menggandeng tangan ibunya setelah jam pelajaran berakhir.

Ibu, apa ibu membenci Raina hingga ibu pergi ? Tapi kata Ayah, ibu sangat menyayangi Raina.

Tapi kenapa kita tidak pernah bertemu ?

Ibu, bolehkah Raina bercerita sesuatu ?

Tapi tolong jangan katakan hal ini pada Ayah.

Ibu, beberapa waktu yang lalu pada malam hari. Raina berada di apartemen sendirian, Bibi Park tetangga sebelah yang selalu menemani Raina ketika Ayah lembur meminta ijin pulang lebih dulu karena ada kepentingan yang harus diurusnya.

Akhirnya, daripada menunggu Ayah sendirian Raina memutuskan untuk tidur dikamar. Belum sampai Raina bertemu dengan Ibu dalam mimpi, Raina mendengar suara pintu apartemen yang dibuka. Dan Raina yakin, itu Ayah yang baru saja pulang kerja. Biasanya, Ayah akan datang kekamar Raina jika tak menemukan Raina di Ruang tengah. Tapi, pada malam itu Ayah tak datang ke kamar Raina Bu.

Raina memutuskan untuk turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengendap seperti pencuri menuju kamar Ayah. Pintu besar itu terbuka sedikit hingga Raina menangkap sosok Ayah yang terduduk dipinggir ranjang. Yang Raina lihat, Ayah memeluk sebuah bingkai kecil. Itu foto Ibu.

Dan yang Raina dengar setelahnya adalah Ayah yang mengucapkan kalimat.

 _Aku merindukanmu Lu._

Dengan tetesan yang mengalir dari kedua mata yang selalu tampak menyeramkan ketika memarahiku.

 _Ibu, Ayah menangis._

.

.

 **April, 2024**

 _Ayah, Ibu selamat ulang tahun._

Ibu tahu, aku mengganti semua Tulip yang ada di Apartemen.

Sepertinya aku juga menyukai Tulip karena setiap hari memandangnya.

Benar kata Ayah jika Tulip seperti Ibu. Tulip itu cantik, sama seperti wajah ibu dengan senyuman yang indah dan binar yang selalu tampak seperti bintang pada malam hari. Wajah cantik ibu selalu membuatku tersenyum bahagia, wajah cantik yang selalu aku lihat disetiap bingkai. Entah di kamar Ayah, kamar ku, Ruang tamu atau bingkai besar yang terletak di Ruang tengah.

 _Bingkai foto pernikahan Ibu dan Ayah._

Disana, ibu sangat cantik dengan gaun putih itu dan Ayah sangat tampan dengan jas putihnya pula.

Ibu, jika aku sudah besar nanti bisakah aku menjadi seperti ibu ? dan memiliki seseorang seperti Ayah ?

.

.

 **December, 29** **th** **2024**

Ibu, biasanya Raina merasa _biasa saja_ ketika melihat teman-teman disekolah pulang bersama dengan ibunya.

Tapi, tidak dengan hari ini. Entah mengapa Raina benar-benar merasa kesal.

Maafkan Raina karena mendiamkan Ayah yang bertanya tentang menu makan siang untuk hari ini. Raina terlalu lelah dengan rasa kesal dan ingin segera pulang saja.

Sesampainya didepan apartemen dan ketika pintu itu terbuka, Raina memilih masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Ayah yang nampak kebingungan.

Raina berhenti diruang tengah dan memandang wajah cantik Ibu yang dibingkai disana.

Tiba-tiba sebuah perasaan aneh seolah-oleh meledak di dalam dada Raina. Entah apa yang terjadi kemudian, Raina merasa Ayah datang dan memeluk Raina. Dan yang Raina bisa, menumpahkan segala rasa sesak dengan menangis didalam pelukan Ayah.

 _Raina merindukan ibu._

 _Raina ingin berbagi cerita dengan Ibu._

 _Raina ingin merasakan kehangatan pelukan Ibu._

 _Raina Rindu Bu.._

.

.

 **June, 16** **th** **2039**

Ibu, sekarang Raina sudah dua puluh dua tahun.

Raina sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswi tahun kedua. Raina mengambil jurusan Bisnis. Seperti apa yang disarankan Ayah.

Tapi, beberapa hari ini Raina kembali mendiamkan Ayah.

Ibu, Maafkan Raina.

Ayah terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaannya hingga tak pernah menghiraukan Raina. Lelakimu itu selalu pulang malam. Dengan wajah kusut yang tercetak jelas. Hingga kadar ketampanannya berkurang. Padahal, Ayah benar-benar lelaki paling tampan yang pernah Raina temui. Tentu saja juga menjadi lelaki paling tampan di hati Raina.

Raina selalu menyiapkan vitamin untuk Ayah minum. Tapi, Ayah bahkan tak menyentuhnya sama sekali dan lebih memilih larutan hitam dengan _kafein_ tinggi yang menemaninya disetiap lembur dirumah.

Raina kesal.

Ya sudah, Raina mendiamkan Ayah saja.

Hingga pada puncaknya hari ini.

Ayah membentak Raina karena tak menjawab pertanyaannya. Raina cukup terkejut karena baru pertama kali mengetahui Ayah menggunakan nada tinggi ketika berbicara dengan Raina.

Sekali lagi maafkan Raina Bu,

Raina lebih memilih menangis di balik selimut dengan mengunci diri didalam kamar.

.

.

 **June, 17** **th** **2039**

Ibu, beberapa menit yang lalu Ayah datang menemuiku. Lelakimu itu meminta maaf apa yang telah ia lakukan kemarin. Raina juga menjadi menyesal mendiamkan Ayah.

Ibu, maafkan Raina juga ya.

Ayah bercerita segalanya tentang ibu hari ini. Sebelumnya, Raina hanya mengenal ibu melalu bingkai-bingkai yang tersebar pada sudut rumah. Raina terlalu takut jika bertanya tentang Ibu kepada Ayah.

Raina tak ingin melihat raut kesedihan yang Ayah tahan.

Seperti sekarang, Raina tahu jika Ayah sangat merindukan Ibu. Selama bercerita tadi, Raina melihat genangan air yang berada pada pelupuknya, tapi lelaki itu menahannya.

Ayah tak ingin terlihat lemah dihadapan Raina, walaupun Raina tahu Ayah mencoba _baik-baik saja_ ketika didalam dirinya sangat hancur.

Ibu, Raina senang ketika Ayah bercerita tentang Ibu. Bercerita tentang bagaimana pertemuan –yang menurut Raina konyol- kalian.

Benar penilaian Ibu, Ayah itu seperti dinding es berjalan. Tapi, Ayah sangat penuh kehangatan dibalik sikap kakunya.

Raina menyayangi kalian berdua.

Kalian yang menjadi seseorang terbaik dalam hidup Raina.

 _Raina mencintai Ibu dan Ayah._

.

.

 **June, 23** **rd** **2039**

Ibu, ini Raina.

Raina datang bersama Ayah.

Ini pertama kalinya Raina datang kemari, untuk menjenguk ibu.

Lihat, Raina membawa Tulip-tulip kesukaan Ibu.

Ayah yang memilihkannya sendiri. Raina cukup terkejut ketika baru mengetahui jika Ayah sangat pintar memilih bunga-bunga yang menjadi kesukaan Ibu.

Ibu rindu dengan Raina ?

Raina juga merindukan Ibu.

Apalagi Ayah, lelakimu itu sangat merindukan Ibu hingga sering menangis ditengah malam. Dan di pagi harinya, Raina mendapati Ayah yang masih tidur memeluk bingkai foto Ibu.

Ibu, apa Ibu bahagia disana ? Ibu tak sendirian kan ? kata Ayah, ada nenek yang menemani Ibu disana.

Ibu, banyak hal yang ingin Raina ceritakan Ibu.

Ibu bersedia kan mendengar segala cerita tentang Raina ?

Termasuk cerita tentang Ayah, yang selalu Raina dapati lelaki itu terdiam didepan bingkai foto pernikahan kalian. Bahkan Raina pernah mendapati Ayah yang menangis hebat disana. bersujud menatap Ibu dengan isakan-isakan yang memilukan. Maafkan Raina Ibu, karena saat itu Raina hanya terdiam di balik pintu kamar. Karena Raina tak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Ayah, sangat mencintai Ibu di setiap hembusan nafasnya.

Di setiap waktu kosong kami, Ayah akan bercerita tentang Ibu. Walaupun ia sudah menceritakannya jutaan kali, tapi Raina tak akan pernah bosan mendengar ceritanya yang selalu penuh senyuman di wajah tampan miliknya dengan sorot penuh kasih disetiap Ayah menyebut nama Ibu. _Luhan_.

Ayah, sangan menyayangi Ibu. Lelaki itu menganggumi Ibu.

Ibu sudah dulu ya, Ayah mengajak Raina untuk pulang.

Raina berjanji akan datang setiap waktu untuk menjenguk Ibu. Menceritakan segala hal yang Raina lalui setiap hari. Raina akan kembali membawa Tulip-Tulip itu untuk Ibu. Raina juga berjanji, akan membuat Ayah bahagia agar Ibu juga bahagia. Karena Raina tahu, sumber kebahagian ada pada Raina. Seperti kata Ibu.

 _Raina mencintai Ibu sama seperti Ayah._

 _Raina menyayangi Ibu._

 _Sampai jumpa lagi Ibu.._

.

.

.

.

 **END**

Finally, Story ini akhirnya telah sampai pada Epilog. Karena Prolog ga akan bahagia ketika tak bertemu Epilog~

Terimakasih buat para Readers-nim yang setia mengikuti story ini dari awal hingga berakhirnya cerita menyedihkan ini.

Janji deh, selanjutnya Yuri bakal bikin cerita yang Happy Ending /hahaha/

Jangan nangis semua elah, pada baper ih makanya jangan kebanyakan makan wafer.

Yang Nangis kejer, plis Yuri ga tanggung jawab yha :* salah sendiri naroh bawang disebelah.

Oiya, buat One Day Yuri lagi buntu Nih T_T

Mungkin ada yang mau nyumbang ide buat chapter selanjutnya ? Yang mau nyumbang ide silahkan PC Yuri lewat Line yha. ID Line ada di One Day tapi lupa chapter berapa. Cari sendiri aja deh /modus dikit biar baca One Day/

Dibilang ngemis Ide biarin ah, siapa tau ide kalian ada yang terealisasi (?)

Udah deh, jadi buat Malem ini Yuri Update barengan; **LOLIPOPSEHUN** sama **XIUGARBABY.**

SEE YOU NEXT TIME IN OTHER HUNHAN'S STORY !

TERIMAKASIH TELAH MENDUKUNG YURI DAN AUTHOR LAIN DI PROJECT STORY INI.

MAAF GABISA NULIS SATU-SATU YANG RAJIN REVIEW. YANG PENTING YURI UDAH BACA REVIEW KALIAN YANG BIKIN ADEM PANAS, YURI SAYANG KALIAN ! :*

 _ **-Keep the faith –SL-**_


End file.
